Don't Remember Me
by kyuzi4869
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak ingin saudara kembarnya mengingatnya, akankah 'dia' segera menyadari ikatan diantara mereka setelah sekian lama?/ TeukHeeBumKyu/ Brothership
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Remember Me**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun, Kibum, Jungsoo, Heechul , and others**

**Brothership **

**.**

Enjoy Reading

...

Kyuhyun mengeratkan topi dan ransel yang dibawanya, dia sedang menuju seseorang yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Sedang tangan kirinya menarik koper yang cukup besar. Dia baru saja tiba setelah melakukan penerbangan melelahkan dari Jepang, hari ini dia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Seoul.

"Hai _hyung_!" sapanya pada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali bocah?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya mendengar omelan itu.

"Aisssh... tidak bisakah aku mendapat pelukan selamat datang darimu? Kau selalu saja seperti itu!" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan mulut yang dipoutkan.

Heechul mendengus sebal. "Aku bukan Jung soo yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu, sudahlah aku menunggumu selama 10 menit 45 detik, kau tahu itu sangat berharga."

"Huuft... baru juga 10 menit, apa tadi itu? dia bahkan menyebutkan detiknya! Kau memang ajaib _hyung_," Kyuhyun menggurutu panjang pendek sambil mengikuti Heechul yang berjalan di depannya.

"Aku mendengarmu Kyuhyun-_ie_~" Heechul terkikik karena berhasil menggoda sepupunya itu. Heechul yakin saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mode merajuk karena sejak tadi dia menggodanya.

"Hei kau marah padaku?" tanya Heechul saat dia tengah menyetir mobilnya sementara Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang. Dia menolak duduk di samping Heechul karena masih kesal dengan hyungnya itu.

Beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya diam melihat keluar cendela. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Heechul tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Sudah lama tak menggodamu, itu membuatku senang. Kau tahu?"

"Terserah _hyung_ saja, yang pasti aku sebal sebal sebaaaaaaall padamu _hyung._"

...

"_Hyungie,_ kenapa Heechul _hyung_ yang menjemputku? Kau tahu dia sangat menyebalkan!" adunya pada Jung soo.

Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam, dia pulang cepat setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Sedangkan Heechul sudah pulang sejak dia selesai mengantar Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo Kyuhyun-_ie_~ maafkan _hyung ne._.. _Hyung_ tidak bisa meninggalkan pasien- pasien _hyung_ begitu saja bukan?" Jung soo tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi adiknya yang sedang dalam mode merajuk itu.

"Tapi tetap saja," Kyuhyun menyendokkan makanannya sesendok penuh memenuhi mulutnya.

"_Hyung_ sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah yang baru, satu sekolah dengan Kibum," Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap hyungnya saat mendengar nama Kibum.

Jung soo yang menyadari pandangan adiknya itupun tersenyum." Sudah 3 tahun kalian terpisah bukan? Apa kau tak merindukannya hempph?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku...sangat merindukannya. Mana mungkin aku tak merindukannya _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum disela matanya yang telah memanas. Membicarakan tentang Kibum merupakan hal yang sangat dihindarinya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat merindukannya.

"Apa dia masih tidak mengingatku _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya memandang Jung soo yang kini tengah meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Dia menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Itu lebih baik, jauh lebih baik. Sebaiknya dia tak mengingatku."

"Kyuhyun-_ie_~ bukankah lebih baik jika Kibum diberitahu, kalian akan saling tersakiti nanti,"

"Aku tidak ingin dia mengingatku _hyung_," Kyuhyun segera berdiri setelah sendokan terakhir makan malamnya.

Jung soo melihat adiknya itu melangkah ke kamarnya hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

...

Kyuhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia belum mengantuk. Pembicaraannya dengan Jung soo sedikit mengganggunya.

Kembali bersekolah yang di tempat yang sama dengan Kibum merupakan hal yang sangat diinginkannya. Tapi di satu sisi dia takut Kibum akan mengingatnya.

Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka ranselnya. Mengambil sebuah pigura dimana terdapat sebuah foto dirinya dengan Kibum beberapa tahun silam. Kyuhyun memandanginya dan mengusap foto itu. Memeluknya dan membawanya tidur.

Jung soo masuk ke kamar adiknya itu dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Dia meraih figura foto dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, membaliknya untuk melihat foto yang ada disana. Leeteuk meletakkannya dimeja nakas dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh anak itu. Dia mengusap surai hitamnya dan mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

"_Jaljayo Kyuhyun-ie_~ Selamat malam," lirih Leeteuk saat menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat yakin hyungnya telah keluar. "_Jaljayo hyung_."

...

Kyuhyun berjalan santai memasuki halaman Seoul Senior High School. Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Walaupun dia pernah berhenti sekolah selama satu setengah tahun, remaja jenius berumur 16 tahun itu tentu tidak menghadapi kesulitan yang berarti untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Dia bahkan sudah tahu dimana letak ruang guru yang sedang ditujunya, tentunya setelah dia mencari tahu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolahmya itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, _hyung_-nya mengatakan ia terlalu gugup sampai-sampai mencari segala detail tentang sekolah barunya. Tapi dia menyangkal hal itu, "_Hyung_... aku tidak gugup. Ini hanya persiapan kecil," Kyuhyun menjetikkan jempol dan kelingkingnya untuk menunjukkan betapa kecilnya persiapan yang sedang dilakukannya.

Jung soo yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa dan mengacak surai hitam anak itu. Perbedaan umur mereka cukup jauh, 12 tahun.

_Brukk_

Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, membuatnya tak menyadarinya keberadaan orang lain yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Anak yang ditabraknya itu juga tampak berjalan dalam diam sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, menyebabkan mereka tak saling menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Aissh," Kyuhyun bersiap memarahi seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh di hari pertamanya sekolah. Tapi tak jadi setelah melihat wajah orang yang sangat familiar itu. Kyuhyun mengenali wajah itu tentu saja. Kim Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum yang juga terjatuh mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Anak yang bertabrakan dengannya tampak memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Merasa tak perlu memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh, dia berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sedikit kotor. Lalu, dia melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan satu katapun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya mendengus sebal. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya karena melihat sikap dingin Kibum padanya. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya tampak sendu menatap punggung Kibum yang menjauh.

...

Kyuhyun fokus mencatat pelajaran yang di tulis gurunya, tapi matanya sesekali melirik Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari keduanya. Setelah Kim _seonsaengnim_ memintanya mengenalkan dirinya di depan kelas pagi tadi, Kyuhyun diminta duduk di kursi kosong di samping Kibum.

Sejak kedatangannya ke kelas, Kibum tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Tatapannya fokus ke arah guru mereka yang saat ini sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran hari itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi Kim Kibum" Kibum melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara anak itu menyebut namanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat respon pasif Kibum hanya mendengus sebal seraya meniup anak rambut di dahinya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak ingin Kibum mengingat dirinya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia ingin Kibum menyadari keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba dua anak di depan bangku mereka, menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Mereka tampak tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hai Kyu... Namaku Donghae." Sapa anak berwajah _childish_ yang duduk tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku Lee Hyukjae, tapi aku biasa di panggil Eunhyuk," Mereka menjabat tangan Kyuhyun bergantian. Setelah itu mereka segera berbalik kembali ke depan, takut guru mereka akan memergoki mereka sedang bicara saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Setelah-acara mari berkenalan- itu tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum sampai pelajaran pertama hampir berakhir, entah karena fokus pada pelajaran yang ada atau karena mereka lebih nyaman saling berdiam diri seperti itu.

...

"Hei Kibum-_ah_ ayo cepat kita ke kantin," seru Donghae saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Kibum segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo Kyu, ikut dengan kami," Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam memperhatikan Kibum pergi.

"Nah kalian duduk disini biarkan kami yang akan mengambil makan siang untuk kita berempat," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Benar, ayo Hyuk," sahut Donghae, mereka langsung beranjak pergi saat mereka berempat sudah menemukan tempat duduk di kantin sekolah itu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh kantin untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Kibum lebih memilih membaca buku yang dibawanya dari kelas.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Eoh?" pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Kyuhyun tentu saja. '_tumben sekali dia bicara duluan' _pikir Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sesungguhnya dia merasa takut, akankah Kibum mengingatnya secepat ini? Bahkan ini pertemuan mereka pertama kali setelah 3 tahun.

"Saat dikelas tadi, kau menyapaku seolah-olah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, awalnya aku berpikir itu karena kita bertabrakan di koridor tadi pagi, tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu" jelas Kibum.

"Waw... Kau tahu Kibum-_ah_, itu kalimat yang sangat panjang," Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kibum mengernyitkan dahi melihat respon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan itu mungkin benar mungkin juga tidak, tapi yang pasti aku senang bertemu denganmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Kibum.

"Mari kita berteman Bumbum," lanjut Kyuhyun. Kibum terhenyak mendengar panggilan itu, panggilan yang terasa familiar tapi dia tidak ingat dimana mendengar panggilan itu. Kibum akan membalas perkataan Kyuhyun saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae tiba dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk mereka berempat. Menyadari hal itu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertindak seolah mereka tak pernah melakukan perbincangan diantara keduanya.

"Waaah... sepertinya ini sangat enak," seru Kyuhyun.

Percakapan diantara mereka lebih didominasi Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kibum sesekali menimpali, beberapa kali dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya tanpa disadari kedua teman mereka.

...

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu Kyuhyun-_ie_? Kau menyukainya?" Jung soo menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menelungkup sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

Kyuhyun duduk dikasurnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya itu. "Kyu menyukainya hyung," Jung soo tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"_Hyung_ tahu tidak, Kyu dan Bumbum sekelas. Bahkan kami duduk bersebelahan dan juga makan siang bersama. Tentu saja itu berkat Eunhyuk dan Donghae, teman-teman baruku," Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat menceritakannya. Tak dapat disembunyikannya rona bahagia diwajahnya mengingat saat-saat bersama Kibum di hari pertamanya sekolah. Kibum saudara kembarnya.

"_Hyung_ senang melihatmu senang Kyu,"

"Tapi..."

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Jung soo menunggu dengan sabar akan apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan anak itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat."Aku tidak tahu, kembali ke Korea dan bersekolah yang sama dengannya adalah hal yang benar atau salah, disatu sisi aku tidak ingin dia mengingatku kembali, tapi disisi yang lain aku ingin berada disisinya.

Jung soo mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan membawa anak itu kedalam pelukannya. Jung soo tahu ini adalah hal yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang egois karena tidak memberitahukan Kibum hal yang sebenarnya. Bahwa dia masih memiliki saudara kembar.

Yang diinginkan Kyuhyun hanyalah, tidak ingin membuat Kibum terluka. Kejadian dimasa lalu yang membuat mereka harus terpisah. Membuat Kibum tak mengingat saudara kembarnya sendiri. Kejadian yang merenggut impian Kyuhyun, impian Kibum dan juga kebersamaan mereka.

...

**TBC**

** give review please ^^ thank u so much :)**

Mianhe, ff Dream masih dalam pengetikan, lagi mentok... *BOW


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Remember Me**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun, Kibum, Jungsoo, Heechul , and others**

**Brothership **

**.**

Enjoy Reading

.

"Ayo Hyun, cepatlah atau akan kutinggal!"

"Diamlah Bum, aku masih mengikat sepatuku," Kibum mendengus sebal melihat saudara kembarnya itu masih saja berkutik dengan tali sepatunya sedari tadi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"Aku membantumu mengikatnya, sudah diam saja. Kau itu kenapa susah sekali mengikat tali sepatu dengan cepat eoh? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada," Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ceramah dari kembarannya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Bum,"

"Sudah, sekarang ayo cepat," Kyuhyun segera berdiri dengan mengejar Kibum yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kau akan terlambat jika tidak bergegas mengikat sepatumu Kyu," tepukan di bahunya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jung soo yang kini berdiri disamping tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_, sebentar lagi Kyu akan segera selesai mengikat tali sepatu ini," Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada tali sepatunya yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu belum juga terikat dengan benar.

Jung soo yang melihat hal itu langsung berjongkok dan membantu anak itu. "Sini, _hyung_ bantu," Kyuhyun akhirnya membiarkan hyungnya itu mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

Dulu saat Kibum dan dirinya masih bersama, saudara kembarnya itu selalu membantunya mengikat tali sepatu. Bukannya dia tidak bisa, hanya saja dia selalu bingung saat mengikatnya, hal itu membuat Kibum meragukan kejeniusan Kyuhyun.

Disamping itu Kyuhyun sangat menyukai cara Kibum mengikat tali sepatunya, dia mencoba mengikat sama seperti Kibum melakukannya. Tapi selalu berakhir berantakan. Alhasil, dia membutuhkan setidaknya beberapa menit lebih hanya untuk mengikat tali sepatu.

"_Gomawo hyung_," Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memperhatikan tali sepatunya yang sudah terikat rapi. Gaya mengikat Jung soo dan Kibum berbeda, hal ini membuatnya merindukan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hari ini kau ada pelajaran olah raga kan? Ingat Kyuhyun-_ie_ kau-"

"Tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Aku tahu _hyung_, jangan khawatir." Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapan Jung soo karena sudah hafal petuah _hyung_-nya itu. Jung soo hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengucak surai anak itu.

"Iissh _hyung_, hentikan itu, _hyung_ mengacaukan rambutku,"

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" seruan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Donghae dan Eunhyuk serta Kibum yang ditarik tangannya oleh keduanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat hal itu.

Mereka kini sedang berada di lapangan basket. Karena memang jadwal pelajaran olahraga kali ini merupakan basket.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada mereka bertiga.

"Ah, tadi kami diminta membantu Jung _seonsaengnim_ mengambil bola," Kyuhyun mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

Saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil bola basket untuk berlatih, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di samping Kibum.

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukai bermain basket, Bum?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum disampingnya. Kibum mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak masuk tim basket sekolah saja?"

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentangku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," Kyuhyun meniup poninya mendengar panggilan formal dari Kibum. Tidak bisakah saudara kembarnya itu tidak menggunakan suffix-ssi seperti itu. Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bum-_ah_ kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun. Membuat teman-temannya menoleh kearahnya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Kibum tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya sendiri, Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya tapi dia malah tersandung. Saat melihat kebawah ternyata tali sepatunya terlepas.

"Aishh, kenapa lepas? Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya. Tiba-tiba Jung _seonsaengnim_-guru olahraga mereka- memanggil mereka semua untuk berkumpul. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun panik, tali sepatunya belum terikat dengan benar, dan teman-temannya sudah berkumpul semua.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mengambil alih tali sepatunya. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya matanya membulat. Itu tangan milik Kibum. Anak itu langsung pergi begitu saja dan berkumpul dengan yang lain setelah selesai membantu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_ kau akan tetap diam saja disana?" seruan dari gurunya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia segera berdiri dan berkumpul bersama yang lain. Saat telah berada disamping Kibum. "Terima kasih, Bum."

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan itu tersenyum kecil bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Sebenarnya dia tak benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun, saat dia berbalik, dia melihat anak itu bingung dengan tali sepatunya. Tanpa disadarinya dia sudah berjalan menghampiri dan membantunya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa dia berlaku seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang cuek, tapi secara spontan dia malah melakukan sesuatu yang bukan menjadi kebiasaannya.

Sebelum olahraga hari itu dimulai, mereka semua diminta untuk melakukan _stretching_ dan juga berlari berkeliling lapangan beberapa kali. Setelahnya mereka semua diminta berlatih melakukan beberapa teknik dasar dalam permainan basket sebelum dilakukan penilaian untuk itu.

Kyuhyun yang memang tak begitu menyukai basket tampak menggembungkan pipinya. Biasanya dia hanya menonton di pinggir lapangan saat menunggui Kibum yang sedang berlatih tapi sesekali dia juga pernah menemani bermain.

"Kalau permainan ini Bumbum lebih jago dariku," monolognya. Tangannya memantul-mantulkan bola yang ada di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah saudaranya itu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tampak Kibum sedang melihat ke arah ring basket. Pandangannya tampak sulit diartikan. 'Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai seperti itu?'Dia melemparkan bola ditangannya ke arah Kibum, reklek yang bagus membuat dia bisa menangkap bola dengan baik. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat hal itu.

"Jangan melamun, Bum. Kita semua disuruh berlatih," seru melepar balik bola ditangannya ke arah anak itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat hal itu.

Suara Jung _seonsaengnim_ terdengar meminta mereka berpasangan untuk berlatih. Karena siswa yang lain sudah memiliki pasangan, tinggal Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tidak punya. Sehingga Kibum terpaksa menerima dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun senang, membuatnya berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Setelah penilaian selesai dilakukan, Kyuhyun tampak meperhatikan Kibum yang menselonjorkan kakinya terpisah dari yang lain.

Saat itu, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum. Dia memperhatikan saudara kembarnya itu dengan seksama. Tampak Kibum sedang memegangi lututnya beberapa kali, mungkin bagi yang lain hal itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun, dia sangat peka terhadap apa yang terjadi pada saudaranya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kyuhyun membuat Kibum segera menormalkan ekspresi dan gestur tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa lututnya terasa sedikit nyeri, terutama di depan teman 'baru'nya itu. Kibum tidak menjawab dan memilih menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran. Dia akan menanyakan pada Jung soo nanti.

.

.

Saat dia sudah keluar gerbang sekolahnya, dia melihat sekeliling. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Dia sedang berdiri bersandar di halte bus tak jauh dari sana. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya membuatnya menampilkan _evil smirk_ diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Kibum yang sedang menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Bus yang digunakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbeda karena memang tujuan mereka berbeda.

Tapi saat bus yang akan membawa Kibum tiba lebih dulu, Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kibum yang menyadari Kyuhyun dibelakangnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, walaupun tak mengatakan satu katapun. Dia memang memilih tidak peduli. Berpikir mungkin ada tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum duduk dua barisan dari belakang disamping cendela, mengikutinya dan duduk disebelah anak itu. Kibum tak menyadari hal itu karena dia melihat keluar cendela. Saat dia menoleh ke sampingnya, matanya membola.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" ucap Kibum ketus. Kyuhyun hanya menunjuk ke depan dan belakang mengisyaratkan tidak ada kursi kosong yang tersisa. Melihat hal itu, Kibum salah tingkah tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan memandang keluar cendela.

Pikirannya sedang menggurutu panjang pendek, mereka memang memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Bedanya Kibum hanya menggurutu dalam diam, sedangkan Kyuhyun akan mengucapkannya walaupun dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Ekspresi Kibum membuat Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati karena tahu Kibum sedang jengkel padanya, mungkin bagi orang lain ekspresi itu biasa saja, tapi bagi Kyuhyun hal itu merupakan salah satu tingkah lucu Kibum.

Saat bus sampai di halte tujuan Kibum. Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya bukan mengikuti, hanya saja tempat tujuan yang dituju sama seperti tujuan Kibum. Tentu saja Kibum tak tahu menahu tentang hal itu.

Kibum tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Anak itu memandang Kibum dengan tanda tanya besar. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan sikap Kibum.

"Apa yang lakukan?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

"Berjalan tentu saja, apa lagi?" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Kibum kesal.

"Maksudku kenapa kau berjalan mengikutiku? Bukankah rumahmu bukan di daerah sini?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Bum." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia berjalan mendahului Kibum yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Saat rumah Kibum sudah terlihat, anak itu segera memasuki gerbang rumahnya melewati Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sekarang apa? Kau bilang tak mengikutiku? Tapi nyatanya kau berdiri didepan gerbang rumahku," Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Kibum gemas.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" protes Kibum kesal setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya. Kyuhyun tertawa senang melihat hal itu. Kebiasan Kyuhyun yang nyatanya tak bisa hilang, saat melihat Kibum sedang kesal padanya.

"Eoh? Kibumie, kau sudah pulang? Hei _little evil_ kau datang juga ternyata, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Hai _hyung_, lihat ini Bumbum menghalangiku, dia tak mengizinkanku masuk," Kibum melotot. Hei, tentu saja Kibum tidak suka dituduh seperti itu. Dia menghalangi anak itu masuk karena dia merasa tak mengundang anak itu. Mana tahu dia kalau _hyung_-nya mengenal Kyuhyun. Anak itu tak pernah mengatakannya kalau ingin bertemu _hyung_-nya, lagipula kalau dia mengatakannya, Kibum tentu tidak akan mengizinkan begitu saja.

.

.

"Kau tampak senang evil? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya eoh?" Kyuhyun mengukir _evil smirk_-nya. Saat ini dia dan Heechul sedang ada di ruang tengah. Kibum sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jadi mereka tidak khawatir Kibum akan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kibum memang tinggal bersama Heechul sejak kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

"Dia mungkin tidak mengingatku, tapi menggodanya sangat menyenangkan _hyung_," kekeh Kyuhyun. "Dia mengira aku mengikutinya tadi, walaupun sebenarnya memang benar. Tapi jika saja dia bertanya kenapa aku berada disini aku berkata akan bertemu denganmu saja,"

_Pletak_

"Awww... kenapa _hyung_ memukulku? Aishh..."

"Kenapa kau melibatkanku hanya untuk menggodanya," Kyuhyun menyengir lebar melihat Heechul protes padanya.

"Itu kan alibi _hyung_, alibi... hehe. Oh iya _hyung_, kau pasti tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada kaki Kibum? Dia tampak kewalahan tadi saat bermain basket untuk penilaian, kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Jika soal itu, tanya saja pada Jung soo, lalu bagaimana denganmu, memangnya kau tidak kewalahan bocah. Dibandingkan dia, kau lebih mengkhawatirkan!"

"Aishh... aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Ayolah cepat beritahu Kyu, _hyung_ kan tahu, kenapa bukan _hyung_ saja yang memberitahuku eoh?" Kyuhyun mencebikkan mulutnya, matanya mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

_Pletak_

"Awww... kau kejam _hyung_," tangannya mengelus kepalanya yang untuk kedua kalinya mendapat hadiah manis dari _evil hyung_-nya itu.

"Rasakan, jangan seperti anak anjing, aku tak akan terpengaruh setan kecil!" Pipinya menggembung mendengar julukan itu.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya Kyu pulang saja," Kyuhyun segera beranjak berdiri. "Yasudah sana," ucap Heechul.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kibum berdiri di ujung tangga. "Eoh, hai Bum... aku akan pulang sekarang, Sampai jumpa besok" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada anak itu. Heechul segera mendorong anak itu untuk segera berjalan sehingga mendapatkan protesan dari Kyuhyun. Kibum yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil, walaupun dia segera menghilangkannya. _'Aishh... dia benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa anak baru itu membuatku jadi seperti ini?'_

.

.

"Chul _hyung_, bagaimana hyung bisa mengenal dia?" tanya Kibum saat mereka sedang makan malam. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja, karena orang tua Heechul berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus cabang perusahan mereka selama sebulan.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Kibum menggangguk. "Kalian tampak akrab." ucap Kibum pelan.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Mwo? Mana mungkin?" Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada makan malamnya.

"Haha... Kau tampak lucu seperti itu, jarang-jarang aku melihatnya." Heechul tartawa senang melihat ekspresi Kibum. Jarang-jarang dia melihatnya. Sepertinya kedatangan Kyuhyun membawa dampak baik pada Kibum. Dia jadi sedikit lebih ekspresif. Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Hentikan menggodaku _hyung_,"

Heechul segera menghentikan tawanya dan menjelaskan. "Dia adalah adik temanku, kau ingat Jung soo bukan?" Kibum menggangguk.

"Aku kira Jung soo _hyung_ tak memiliki adik," Kibum sedikit berpikir.

"Kau hanya belum pernah tahu, sudahlah makan saja makan malammu,"

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun menghampiri Jung soo yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen pasien di ruang tengah.

"_Hyung_, boleh Kyu bertanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hemmp?"

"_Hyung_, bisakah _hyung_ katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada kaki Kibum. Bukankah _hyung_ bilang dia hanya mengalami amnesia? Kyu sudah bertanya pada Heechul _hyung_, tapi dia malah memintaku untuk bertanya padamu,"

Jung soo segera meletakkan dokumen yang dipegangnya dan melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Kibum mengamil cedera ACL-_Anterior Cruciate Ligament-__" ucapnya._

"M-mwo? _Hyung_ bercanda kan?" melihat keseriusan _hyung_-nya membuat Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kumohon _hyung_, jelaskan padaku," lanjutnya. Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah _hyung_-nya itu untuk menuntut jawaban.

"Cedera ACL merupakan cedera pada ligamen utama yang mengubungkan tulang betis dan kering. Cidera ini didapatkannya dari benturan keras pada kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, untuk kasus Kibum dia harus menjalani rekonstruksi. Tapi walaupun begitu kondisi lututnya itu tak bisa kembali seperti semula," Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan hyungnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tak menceritakan hal itu padaku sejak awal?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"_Hyung_ hanya tidak ingin hal ini menambah beban pikiranmu, Kyu" Kyuhyun dapat merasakan matanya memanas, walaupun dirinya berusaha menghentikannya, tapi aliran air mata itu tak bisa dibendungnya.

"Tapi aku berhak tahu _hyung_?"

"Sama halnya yang kau lakukan pada Kibum, Kyu. Kau tidak memberitahunya segala hal yang dilupakannya. Kau juga tidak ingin dia terbebani jika tahu apa yang telah terjadi, karena tak ingin dia mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang terjadi pada saudaranya. Maafkan _hyung_, Kyuhyun-_ie_." Jung soo menggenggam tangan bergetar adiknya itu.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun-_ie_~, beritahu dia," Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak ingin memandang Jung soo yang menatapnya lekat.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak _hyung_, kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk hal ini." Jung soo menghela nafas panjang, dia mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu. Tapi Jung soo sadar, cepat atau lambat Kibum akan mengetahui semuannya. Walaupun dirinya dan Heechul berusaha menutupi hal itu, tapi pasti ada saat semua terbongkar.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir, Jung soo dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya itu. "Kyuhyun-_ie_~, bukan salahmu akan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Itu semua takdir, apa yang terjadi padamu, pada Kibum, serta pada appa dan eomma! Jangan salahkan dirimu atas apa yang telah terjadi," Jung soo membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan anak itu menangis.

.

.

Kyuhyun beberapa kali mebolak-balikkan badannya ditempat tidurnya, dia tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun sesungguhnya dia sangat lelah apalagi setelah menangis tadi. Pembicaraannya dengan hyungnya masih terngiang-ngiang menyita seluruh pikirannya. Kyuhyun tahu _hyung_ nya benar, tapi dia masih tetap pada pendiriannya, Kyuhyun tak ingin saudara kembarnya mengingat semua itu.

"Maafkan aku, Bum-_ah_," lirihnya. Hal yang menjadi ketakukan terbesarnya adalah reaksi Kibum saat mengetahui hal yang telah terjadi. Apakah setelah Kibum mengingat semuanya, dia akan membencinya? Pertanyaan itu selalu saja berputar dikepalanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau belum tidur Kyu? Jangan memikirkan seseuatu yang akan membuat tubuhmu lelah, Kyu," Elusan tangan Jung soo di rambutnya sungguh membuatnya nyaman.

"_Aniyo_~, aku hanya belum mengantuk,"

"Kau tak bisa berbohong pada hyung, Kyuhyunie~. Kau tahu, walaupun aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun denganmu. Tapi sedikit banyak hyung tahu bagaimana dirimu," Jung soo tersenyum.

"_Hyung_, apa Kibumie tahu tentang kesukaannya pada basket?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, dia mengetahuinya," jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana saat dia tahu tentang kakinya?"

"Jangan khawatirkan itu," Jung soo tersenyum dan menyentil hitung mancung Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya rileks.

"Dia menemukan hobi baru yang menjadi kegemarannya saat ini. Bahkan hyung yakin, kau akan sangat bangga padanya."

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Beritahu aku cepat,"

"Kau akan segera tahu Kyuhyun-_ie_~," Jung soo mengucak surai anak itu dan menaikkan selimutnya sebaatas dada.

"Aishh... tidak Heechul _hyung_, tidak Jung soo _hyung_, kalian sama saja, sama-sama membuatku penasaran." Jung soo tertawa mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun telah tertidur dengan Jung soo yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang memperhatikan adiknya itu. Jung soo sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia tak peduli mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah sekalipun.

.

**TBC**

**Zi jadi gemes klo reader salah nebak, pingin segera nulis kelanjutannya... haha Tapi jadi geregetan kalo bisa nebak ceritanya... #plak XD *uyel2pipiKyu**

**Readerduel(?) mianhe kalo terjadi perubahan dikit-dikit, soalnya zi juga bolak balik buat ngedit. wkwkwk kadang baca di Ms word sama baca setelah update beda sensasinya... Jadi jika kalian baca ulang ada perbedaan, itu emg habis di edit tapi nggak banyak kok... XD **

**Thanks to:**

**Rahma94/ kyuli 99/ cuttiekyu/ Desviana407/ septianurmalit1/ gnagyu/ mifta cinya/ Awaelfkyu13/ dewidossantosleite/ ekha sparkyu/ Sparkyubum/ selvikyuu/ Shin Ririn1013/ Shofie Kim/ Choding/ Guest/ erka/ Guest/ kyuna/ fanekyu/ Guest/ SuJuELF/ borntobesnower/ sofyanayunita1/ aya**

**Mianhe, jika ada yang belum disebutkan, kemungkinan reviewnya belum masuk bagi yang tidak memiliki akun, karena akan muncul 2 hari kemudian.**

**Baca review bikin seneng banget, jadi bisa tahu gimana tanggepan kalian tentang ff yang Zi buat. Jadi tambah semangat dan termotivasi.  
><strong>

**Terima kasih yang telah membaca, mereview, favorite dan follow**

**#DeepBowAlaKyukyu**

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Remember Me**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun, Kibum, Jungsoo, Heechul , and others**

**Brothership **

**.**

Enjoy Reading

.

_3 years ago_

"Ingin makan sesuatu yang lain Kyuhyun-_ie_?" suara sang eomma mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari makan malam yang sedari tadi hanya dimakannya sedikit-sedikit.

"_Aniyo eomma_, ini sudah cukup," Kibum hanya melirik sekilas.

"Kau sakit sayang? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat,"

"_Aniyooo_, Kyu baik-baik saja _eomma_, hanya merindukan Jung soo _hyung_," Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, walaupun tampak dipaksakan.

"Hei nak, Jung soo akan pulang beberapa hari lagi, kita akan menjemputnya bersama di bandara nanti," sahut tuan Kim tapi tak urung membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. Pasalnya dia sudah sangat merindukan _hyung_-nya itu, sudah setahun mereka tak bertemu karena kesibukan Jung soo yang sedang melanjutkan study-nya di jurusan kedokteran di sebuah Universitas di Jepang.

"Kenapa Jung soo _hyung_ harus jauh-jauh belajar kedokteran ke Jepang sich? Disini kan juga bisa," gerutunya.

"Jangan merengek hyun~" sahut Kibum sadis.

"Kau menyebalkan Bumbum,"

Nyonya Kim sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi, saat suara telpon menginterupsi makan malam mereka. Tuan Kim segera beranjak dan mengangkat telpon. Beberapa saat tak ada yang memecah keheningan selain suara sang appa yang sedang menjawab telpon. Sayup mereka dapat mendengar helaan napas panjang dari Tuan Kim.

"Ada apa _yeobo_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Nyonya Kim bertanya saat suaminya telah kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Kita harus segera ke perusahaan. Ada masalah yang terjadi,"

"Tapi inikan sudah malam," Kyuhyun mengiterupsi.

"Maafkan _eomma_ sayang, tapi kami berjanji akan segera kembali ne," ucap Nyonya Kim sabar.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak, dia tak ingin orang tuanya pergi. Kibum tak mengatakan apapun, walaupun sesungguhnya dia juga tak ingin orang tuanya pergi malam ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, Kibum juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya itu.

Mereka berempat kini telah berdiri di depan mobil. Si kembar berdiri berdampingan melihat kedua orang tua mereka akan masuk mobil.

"_Eomma_~ _Appa_~" panggilan itu menghentikan langkah keduanya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berlari dan memeluk keduanya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa dia menjadi sangat merindukan orang tuanya itu. Kibum mendekati mereka, memberikan pelukan hangat pada keduanya.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan itu, tak lupa usapan lembut di kepala kedua anaknya.

"Bum-ah jaga adikmu ne," Kibum mengangguk.

"Tentu saja _appa_," Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kibum-_ie_, bagaimanapun juga dia _hyung_-mu,"

"Umur kami kan sama, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri _appa_, lagipula Kyu akan menjaga Bumbum nanti," tuan Kim mengucak surai anak itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, adik kecil harus dijaga _hyung_-nya,"

"Aishh..." lihatlah betapa dia masih terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun yang tidak diizinkan makan permen dengan bibir dipoutkan. Persis anak bebek.

"Sudahlah Hyun, kau kan memang adik kecilku," Kibum terkekeh kecil membuat Kyuhyun memberinya _death glare_ terbaiknya.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi sekarang, Jaga diri kalian baik-baik _ne_, kami akan segera kembali," Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdiri disana sampai mobil kedua orang tua mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Hyun, masuklah. Diluar dingin,"

"Aku tahu manusia es," jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya sambil memasuki rumah. Kibum heran, Kyuhyun tidak suka dianggap bocah kecil, tapi melihat kelakuannya membuatnya tak bisa meragukan jika Kyuhyun memang basih balita. Memikirkannya membuat Kibum tertawa.

.

.

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas-tugasnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sebuah gundukan selimut. Kibum beranjak dan menghampiri kasur Kyuhyun yang tepat berada disamping kasurnya.

Tampak tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang PSPnya dalam kondisi menyala, sepertinya anak itu tertidur saat sedang bermain. Kibum dapat mendengar nafas Kyuhyun yang terdengar berat saat dia hendak mengambil PSP nya dan membetulkan selimut anak itu. Kibum khawatir tentu saja. Kondisi Kyuhyun akan mudah sekali drop jika cuaca dingin, dan memang diluar akan turun hujan.

Kibum mengusap peluh di dahi Kyuhyun yang tertutup anak rambutnya. Dia menghela nafas saat merasakan suhu tubuh yang tidak biasa dari tubuh terbaring itu. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, Kyuhyun sakit. Dia demam sekarang, selain itu nafasnya terdengar berat, itu cukup mengkhawatirkannya. Ini terjadi jika cuaca berubah cukup drastis dan juga kelelahan.

"Kau sakit lagi Hyun~" lirih Kibum. Untuk membantu melancarkan nafas anak itu, dia meninggikan bantal yang digunakannya. Tapi justru pergerakan itu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Bum-_ie_,"

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Hyun," Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," bahkan suara Kyuhyun menyerupai bisikan.

"Berhenti bicara, tunggu disini aku akan membawakan obat untuk menurunkan demammu," langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu Bum, jangan katakan hal ini pada _appa_ dan _eomma_, mereka sedang sibuk,"

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali," Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum sendu. Perasaannya sejak tadi semakin terasa tidak enak, dan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar, rasanya sangat sulit untuk menarik oksigen disekitarnya. Tangannya sedikit mencengkram dadanya, dia tak ingin menunjukkannya didepan saudara kembarnya tentu saja. Begini saja sudah membuat saudaranya itu khawatir walaupun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang, apalagi jika dia mengakui bahwa dadanya terasa nyeri.

Kibum menghela napas panjang, karena tak juga menemukan obat untuk Kyuhyun. Sepertinya persedian obat untuknya habis, itu membuatnya merutuki dirinya karena tidak ingat membelinya sebelum habis. Padahal dia tahu obat itu habis beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kibum kembali ke kamar dengan membawa kompresan dan juga air hangat untuk di minum anak itu. Biasanya ini akan sangat membantu untuk sedikit mengatasi sesak yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"Hyun, minumlah ini sedikit." Dia membantunya minum dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum berterima kasih disela rasa pusing yang menderanya.

"Obatnya habis, aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali dan aku lupa membeli persediaannya."

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja," suaranya terdengar lebih baik, walaupun nafasnya belum normal. Kibum meletakkan handuk kecil yang sudah basah dan diperasnya itu ke dahi Kyuhyun, dia melakukannya berulang kali untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya. Nafasnya sudah lebih teratur sekarang walaupun masih terasa cukup berat.

Suara getar handphone Kibum menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Melihat itu, Kibum segera mengangkatnya. _Eomma's calling._

"_Yeoboseyo_~,"

_"Bum-ah, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" _Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, anak itu menggeleng untuk mengisyaratkan jangan mengatakan apapun tentang keadaannya pada orang tua mereka.

"Kami baik-baik saja _eomma_, tapi Kyuhyun sedikit demam, selebihnya dia baik-baik saja," Kyuhyun mendelik kepada Kibum karena mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Walaupun tidak seluruhnya dikatakan. Kyuhyun sudah akan memukul saudara kembarnya itu jika saja Kibum tidak menghindar.

"Ini, _eomma_ ingin bicara padamu," Kyuhyun merengut.

"_Yeoboseyo eomma_," Kyuhyun bicara takut-takut.

_"Kyuhyunie~ dengarkan eomma ne. Kami akan segera menyelesaikan urusan disni dan kembali ke rumah segera untuk melihat keadaanmu, jadi dengarkan semua yang dikatakan hyungmu ne," _

"_Eomma_, Kyu baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu khawatir. Sebaiknya _eomma_ dan _appa_ menyelesaikan saja urusan _eomma_, aku baik-baik saja bersama Bumbum, jadi tak perlu buru-buru pulang,"

_"Kyu sayang, walaupun Kibum mengatakan kau hanya demam, tapi eomma tahu keadaanmu lebih dari itu, kalian tak bisa membohongi eomma sayang," _

"Baiklah, arrasso. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Kyuhyun memberikan handphonenya pada Kibum karena sang _eomma_ ingin berbicara dengannya. Kyuhyun nampak melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Hyun, kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan _eomma_, setelah ini lebih baik kau tidur. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli obat untukmu, dan juga apapun yang terjadi jangan kemana-mana. Aku tidak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah atau aku akan meyeretmu ke rumah sakit. Aku akan segera kembali,"

"_Nde hyungie_~ kau cerewet sekali," Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirk nya karena berhasil menggoda Kibum. Kibum memang seperti ini jika menyangkut Kyuhyun yang sakit, dia bisa menjadi sangat cerewet dan itu membuatnya senang menggodanya.

"Hentikan menggodaku, Hyun." Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun, tapi hal itu justru membuat anak itu semakin ingin menggodanya.

"_Arraso hyung_"

Tak ingin kondisi Kyuhyun memburuk, dia harus segera membeli obat untuknya. Kibum segera mengambil jaket dan juga mantel, karena sepertinya diluar sudah mulai gerimis. Dia harus segera kembali sebelum hujan benar-benar turun.

"Bum," suara itu menghentikan langkah Kibum diambang pintu.

"Ada apa lagi, Hyun, tenang saja aku akan segera kem—"

"Hati-hati," Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Pasti,"

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan menuju telpon rumah yang terus saja berdering, ia ingin mengabaikannya tapi sepertinya telpon itu sangat penting. Terbukti dari panggilan telfon yang tidak juga berhenti sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"_Yeoboseyo_~" Kyuhyun merasa dadanya terasa bertambah sesak mendengar kabar yang diterima. Kyuhyun tidak percaya apa yang akan di dengarnya ini.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya, menjatuhkan begitu saja gagang telfon yang dipegangnya. Kyuhyun bahkan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sedang demam dan kepalanya yang bertambah sakit. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah segera menemui Kibum dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi, dia bahkan tak berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Pikirannya kalut. Mendengar kabar kedua orang tuanya terlibat sebuah kecelakaan tunggal saat perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah sungguh mengacaukan pikirannya. Inikah jawaban atas perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Kibum. tapi ternyata anak itu tak membawanya dan justru ponselnya saat ini berada di meja nakas disamping kamar mereka. Dia ingat saat Kibum meletakkannya disana setelah menerima panggilan dari eomma mereka.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuruni tangga, nafasnya bertambah berat tapi dia tak menghiraukannya.

"Ayolah h_yung_, angkat telponnya," saat ini dia berusaha menelpon Jung soo, tapi ternyata hyungnya itu tak mengangkatnya. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Jung soo masih berada di rumah sakit tempanya magang saat ini. Tak juga mendapatkan jawaban Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk menyusul Kibum. Keadaannya yang sedang sakit ditambah hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, cukup menyulitkannya. Tapi, ia tak peduli akan semua itu.

...

Kibum sudah memegang sebuah bungkusan berisi beberapa obat yang dibutuhkan untuk Kyuhyun. Dia segera berjalan cepat menuju kerumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat enam orang menggunakan topi menghadangnya.

Dua orang dari mereka tiba-tiba saja memegang tangan Kibum, dia berontak melepas cekalan itu. Membuat bungkusan obat yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Kibum merasa, mereka memiliki maksud buruk padanya. Sekilas dia dapat mengenali siapa mereka. Mereka menyeret Kibum ke sebuah taman dengan danau didekatnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian!" Kibum berusaha tetap tenang mendapati dirinya telah dikepung oleh lawan mainnya di pertandingan basket siang tadi. Sepertinya mereka tidak menerima kekalahan mereka. Selain itu mereka berenam membawa balok kayu di masing-masing tangan mereka.

_'Aishh...Hyun membutuhkanku tapi kenapa harus ada mereka disaat seperti ini,'_

"Kau telah mepermalukan kami di pertandingan hari ini, kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja,"

"Apa mau kalian? Seharusnya kalian bisa menerima kekalahan kalian, bukan menjadi pecundang seperti ini." Kibum mengepalkan genggamannya menahan amarahnya, Kyuhyun membutuhkannya dan mereka benar-benar menghambatnya.

Mereka semua tersenyum sinis, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mereka layangkan ke arah Kibum. Refleknya yang bagus membuatnya bisa menghindari serangan itu dan membuat cekalan di tangannya terlepas. Serangan selanjutnya dilayangkan oleh dua orang yang tadi memegangnya, Kibum mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindarinya. Tapi dia tak menyadari seorang dari mereka ada dibelakangnya.

_Bugg_

Pukulan yang cukup keras itu membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya terasa sakit. Dapat dirasakannya sesuatu berbau anyir yang mengalir dari kepalanya yang terluka.

"Hahahaha, lihatlah sekarang siapa yang kalah," Kibum berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang kabur karena luka dikepalanya itu. Dia dapat melihat mereka berenam mengelilinginya. Pukulan bertubi-tubi dirasakannya diseluruh tubuhnya, kepalanya yang terluka membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tangannya berusaha menutupi kepalanya yang sudah terluka itu.

"Akhhhh..." Kibum berteriak keras saat sebuah pukulan kerasa dirasakan di lututnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat lututnya, rintihan sakit terdengar. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan keinginan mereka berenam menghajar Kibum.

Pukulan selanjutnya sudah akan diterimanya, saat sebuah suara cukup keras terdengar di telinga Kibum. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah batu berukuran sedang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Kibum ingin tahu siapa yang telah meleparkan sebuah batu ke arah orang yang akan memukulnya itu. Samar, Kibum melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mata Kibum melebar. '_Kenapa bisa dia disini?'_

Jantung Kibum terasa bendetak lebih kencang saat dia menyadari siapa itu. Itu Kyuhyun. _'Jangan kemari Kyu,'_

.

.

Samar diantara hujan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar adanya keributan, sebenarnya dia ingin menghindarinya. Tapi satu suara yang dikenalinya sebagai saudara kembarnya membuatnya menghampiri mereka. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kibum, hyung sekaligus saudara kembarnya sedang dikeroyok yang dikenalinya sebagai lawan Kibum di pertandingan siang tadi.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak. Kyuhyun dapat melihat mereka berlima menoleh ke arahnya, senyuman sinis yang tampak diwajah mereka tak membuatnya takut.

"PERGI KYU!" suara itu membuat Kyuhyun melihat kearah Kibum. Dia terkejut melihat Kibum yang terluka. Kyuhyun sudah akan berlari ke arah saudara kembarnya itu saat suara Kibum menghentikannya.

"BODOH, Pergilah!" Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kibum sangat takut, kondisi Kyuhyun sungguh mengkhawatirkannya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah saudaranya itu jauh lebih pucat sejak dia meninggalkannya dirumah.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia tak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk dan dia mundur selangkah. Tapi kemudian, ingatan tentang keadaan orang tua mereka menyentaknya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan teriakan Kibum yang memintanya untuk pergi. Dia menghampiri Kibum, mengalungkan tangan anak itu pada lehernya. Kibum berontak, dia tak ingin saudaranya terluka. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menyerah dia akhirnya bisa membantu Kibum berdiri. Tak satupun frase keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka berenam, hanya diam memperhatikan dua bersaudara itu. Mereka masih tersenyum sinis, saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum telah melangkah didepan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mendorong kedua hingga terjatuh. Kibum yang merasa kepalanya semakin sakit dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kibum tak merasakan lagi pukulan benda tumpul yang diarahkan padanya, justru seseorang yang sedang memeluknya.

_Bug bug bug_

"Aaakkhhh~" Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang melindunginnya. tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir, Kibum jarang sekali menangis, tapi ketidak-berdayaannya melindungin adiknya dan justru sebaliknya membuatnya merasa tak berguna. Tapi, Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum diantara kesakitannya.

"Uhuk... Ugh..." Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dadanya terasa sakit tapi dia tetap bertahan untuk melindungi Kibum.

"Kyu~ ku-mohon pergilah," lirihnya. Kibum berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tak berhasil.

Salah seorang dari mereka melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah keduanya, Kyuhyun masih memeluk Kibum. Berusaha menghalau mereka memukul suadaranya.

_BUG_

"AKKKHHHH~" teriakan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Kibum merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menolong adiknya, dia ingat pesan kedua orang tuanya untuk menjaga adiknya. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Dia berusaha berontak lagi dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi pelukan itu sangat kuat, entah dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan kekuatan itu disaat kondisi tubuhnya yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Kumohon Kyu," Kyuhyun menggeleng di antara rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Pundak kanannya benar-benar terasa sakit. Selain itu, paru-parunya terasa sulit memperoleh oksigen. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Pisahkan mereka," sebuah suara yang merupakan pemimpin mereka membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Kibum. Tapi sepertinya tenaganya tak sebanding dengan mereka semua.

Empat orang dari mereka memisahkan keduanya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun dipaksa berdiri oleh dua orang yang masing-masing memegang tangan mereka. Kibum berusaha membuka memusatkan pandangannya yang kabur untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha tersenyum diantara rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Kibum dapat melihat mata Kyuhyun melebar saat tubuhnya diseret kearah danau tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Kibum ingin berontak tapi kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk mengeluarkan suara dan menenangkan adiknya semua akan baik-baik saja. Benarkah? Bahkan dirinya tak yakin akan hal itu.

"Le-lepas-kan a-ku..." Kyuhyun berontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di kedua tangannya. Salah seorang dari mereka yang masih memegang kayu, tiba-tiba saja melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Uhukkkk..." Darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, paru-parunya sudah sangat kesulitan mengambil oksigen semakin terasa sulit saat pukulan itu tepat mengenai dadanya. Samar, dia dapat melihat Kibum yang diseret ke arah danau.

_Byurrr_

Mereka yang menjatuhkan Kibum ke danau pergi begitu saja menghampiri pemimpin mereka yang tampak tersenyum puas. Dia mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya yang lain untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, dan mereka meninggalkan keduanya.

"HAHAHA... RASAKAN ITU KIM KIBUM,"

Kyuhyun terjatuh saat dua orang yang memegangnya melepaskannya, dia berusaha bangkit untuk menolong Kibum.

"Bum... b-ber-ta-h-han-lah," Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, tulangnya yang terasa remuk, pundaknya yang cidera parah, dadanya yang tak dapat meraup oksigen. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menolong Kibum.

Kyuhyun segera menceburkan tubuhnya ke dalam danau. Jauh, kenapa terasa sangat jauh sekali.

_Grep_

Kyuhyun berhasil memegang tangan Kibum dan membawanya kepermukaan, pandangannya semakin kabur. Tapi dia berusaha menaikkan Kibum yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke tepi. Saat dia telah berhasil melakukannya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kibum yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun sudah akan segera keluar dari danau saat rasa sakit yang diabaikannya menyeruak. _'Ugh... sakit~'_ tangan kirinya terangkat memegang pundak kanannya yang kini terasa kaku. matanya terpejam erat, tenaganya terasa terkuras, ia mulai panik. Dia harus segera keluar dari danau, tapi tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi, matanya terasa berat.

Tubuhnya mulai timbul tenggelam di dalam air, tapi seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit menyebabkannya tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi.

"Maafkan aku Bum-_ie_~ Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja," Kyuhyun membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam, dia dapat melihat permukaan air yang semakin jauh dan seseorang yang berenang kearahnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

**TBC**

**Hohoho... nggak yakin sama chapter ini, setidaknya mengurangi rasa penasaran kalian kan... hehe**

**Jika ada typo silahkan bilang aja... ntar biar zi perbaiki lagi...  
><strong>

**Yang ngira Kyuhyun dan Kibum kecelakaan, tetooott... salah semua tuch... kkkk **

**Kyuhyun yang bikin Kibum amnesia? benarkah? kayaknya nggak dech... :P **

**Yang bner, cmn orang tuanya yang kecelakaan... :D**

**Maaf ya, zi belum pandai mendeskripsikan jalan ceritanya jadinya masih berantakan :)**

**Semoga dapat review lebih banyak, habisnya zi sampek baca review ff lain juga lho, efek kehabisan ff jadinya gitu dech bacain review ff lain pun jadi... haha **

**thanks to:**

meimeimayra/ kyuli 99/ Rezy. K/ Shin Ririn1013/ riskiqhiqy/ Sparkyubum/ Awaelfkyu13/ Rahma94/ ekha sparkyu/ diahretno/ mifta cinya/ sofyanayunita1/ Filo. Hip/ septianurmalit1/ chairun/ Desviana407/ gnagyu/ hyunnie02/ oracle88/ yolanda. anggita2/ dewidossantosleite/ Retnoelf/ kihyun/ Guest/ Shofie Kim/ indah. indrawatibasmar/ erka/ Choding/ Kuroi Ilna/ Atika/ doikyu

**Terima kasih karena telah mengikuti ff zi, udah mau baca, follow, favorite sama review lagi**

**Duh senengnya ^_^**

**Liburannya mau abis, jadi doakan zi supaya mood nulis kagak ilang ya... *****BOWbarengKYUKYU **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Remember Me**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun, Kibum, Jungsoo, Heechul , and others**

**Brothership **

**.**

Enjoy Reading

.

Sudah seminggu Kyuhyun bersekolah di sekolah barunya itu, kerap kali dia sering menggoda Kibum. Rasanya menyenangkan karena sudah lama dia tak melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang dalam mode _bad mood _hari ini. Mungkin karena pagi ini dia terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri tubuh dan wajahnya. Mimpinya tentang tiga tahun lalu kembali menghantuinya, padahal sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir memimpikan kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap Kibum, dia memang sedang memperhatikan Kibum sedari tadi. Tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang menjadi salah satu keuntungan untuk Kyuhyun karena tertupi oleh teman-temannya yang duduk di depan, sehingga gurunya tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"_Seonsaengnim_ akan menegurmu jika kau tak memperhatikan pelajarannya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," Kibum berbicara dengan tetap fokus menulis dibuku tulisnya. Bukannya Kibum peduli, hanya saja dia tidak suka Kyuhyun menatapnya sejak tadi. Hei, memang siapa yang suka jika diperhatikan secara intens seperti itu.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah mengusap leher belakangnya. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke papan tulis walaupun sesekali matanya tak bisa lepas dari Kibum. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya.

Kibum yang menyadari hal itu melirik sekilas, dahinya mengernyit memperhatikan tingkah polah Kyuhyun. Anak itu terlihat murung sejak pagi, tak mengoceh seperti biasanya dan tak mengganggunya. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pikirannya itu. Dia heran pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia jadi merasa aneh saat Kyuhyun tak mengganggunya.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Hei Kyuhyun-_ah_ mau pergi kemana?" seruan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, ternyata Donghae yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, kalian bisa lebih dulu ke kantin, jangan menungguku karena aku sedang tidak lapar," Kyuhyun segera melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"Yahh... kita bertiga dech, baiklah ayo kita pergi Kibum-_ie_," ajak Eunhyuk dan anggukan dari Donghae.

"Saat ini aku ingin berlatih, guru-guru akan ada rapat jadi aku ingin memanfaatkannya," Kibum juga beranjak pergi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak saling berpandangan. Mereka paham yang dimaksud Kibum dengan berlatih jadi mereka tak banyak bertanya.

"Mereka kompakan ya, sama-sama tidak mau ke kantin,"

"Kau benar, Hyuk," akhirnya mereka hanya pergi berdua saja.

...

Kibum berjalan santai menuju salah satu gedung sekolahnya. Gedung itu merupakan sebuah kolam renang indoor yang biasa digunakan saat pelajaran olahraga renang sekaligus tempatnya untuk berlatih. Kibum berhenti saat dilihatnya seseorang yang tak asing berdiri di depan pintu gedung itu.

_'Apa yang dilakukannya disini?'_

Tampak saat ini Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan kedalam kolam renang indoor itu. Sejak hari pertama sekolahnya, dia sangat ingin memasuki tempat itu. Tapi dia memiliki trauma akan genangan air luas, karena hal itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian buruk tiga tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh pundak kanannya yang saat itu mendapatkan cedera parah karena pukulan yang didapatkannya. Cedera yang mengakibatkannya tak bisa lagi melanjutkan mimpinya menjadi atlet renang profesional. Padahal olahraga itu merupakan satu-satunya olahraga yang sangat disukainya dan juga tak akan memperburuk kondisi tubuhnya yang memang berbeda dari orang lain.

Terlahir dengan kondisi tubuh yang berbeda dari Kibum, membuatnya terkadang merasa iri terhadap saudara kembarnya itu karena dia dapat melakukan banyak hal, tapi dia tak pernah menyesal terlahir bersama Kibum.

Kibum, saudara terbaik yang dimilikinya, tentunya dia juga tak akan melupakan Jung soo hyungnya. Hyung angkat yang telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka bahkan sebelum mereka terlahir kedunia.

Kibum yang masih berdiri ditempatnya mengernyit memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Pandangannya juga tak luput saat Kyuhyun yang memegang pundak kanannya dan sedikit meremasnya. Tak ingin terlalu lama berdiri disana, Kibum menghampiri anak itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Kyuhyun mengenali suara itu.

"Tak ada, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bum?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Kibum santai, dia lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang bengong mendengar jawabannya. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Ya~ Kau kan bertanya duluan Bum-_ah_,"

...

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kibum saat ini sudah siap dengan baju dan kaca mata renangnya itu, sejak dia dinyatakan tak bisa lagi bermain basket karena cedera yang didapatkanya. Olahraga ini merupakan pengalihannya karena saat dia merasa sakit pada lututnya entah bagaimana berenang menjadi sesuatu yang menenangkannya. Ada kerinduan besar yang dirasakannya berkaitan dengan olahraga ini, walaupun sampai saat ini dia belum juga menemukan jawabannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari pintu karena masih belum berani mendekat, tubuhnya tersembunyi dari pandangan, sehingga Kibum tidak akan menyadari dia yang berdiri memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Apa ini yang disebut Jung soo _hyung_ sebagai kegemaran baru Bumbum? Berenang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang memperhatikan saudara kembarnya yang saat ini sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Impianku mungkin tak tercapai Bum, tapi impian baruku kurasa akan tercapai. Impian bahwa kau bisa mencapai apa yang tak bisa kucapai sebagai atlet renang."

"Kenapa berdiri disini?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dia membungkuk sedikit saat tahu bahwa itu adalah Jung _seonsaengnim_.

"_Seonsaengnim_?" Dia membungkuk sedikit saat tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu gurunya. Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keterkejutan muridnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disini Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Emmph, tidak ada. Hanya melihat-lihat," Yunho melihat kearah kolam renang dan mendapati salah satu murid terbaiknya sedang berlatih disana.

"Mendekat saja, tempat ini terlalu jauh untuk menonton Kibum,"

"_Aniyo_, itu tidak perlu _seonsaengnim_," Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan gurunya itu.

"Kau harus bisa menghadapi ketakutanmu sendiri,"

"_Nde_?" Yunho tersenyum melihat keheranan muridnya itu.

"Sebelumnya kau adalah seorang atlet renang muda, bukankah begitu?" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Itu adalah masa lalu, apa Jung soo _hyung_ yang mengatakan tentangku pada anda, _seonsaengnim_?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Jung soo _hyung_ sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri, aku tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padamu dan juga saudara kembarmu, Kibum," Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"_Seonsaengnim_—"

"Kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ saat aku sedang tidak mengajar, Kyu,"

"Ya ampun, ini kan masih disekolah,"

"Baiklah-baiklah," Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah melihat Yunho yang memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Bisakah _seonsaeng_— ah maksudku _hyung_... merahasiakannya dari Kibum?"

"Tentu saja, kau bisa mempercaiku, lagipula aku tak berhak untuk memberitahunya," Kyuhyun bernapas lega membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa Kyuhyun-_ah_," Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Terimakasih..._hyung_," Yunho melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Kyuhyun kembali melihat kearah Kibum yang masih tampak berlatih disana.

"Bumbum, berjuanglah," lirihnya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia pergi dari sana.

Kibum yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, mengedarkan pandangannya saat telah mencapai tepi kolam, tapi dia tak menemukan seorang pun di tempat itu.

...

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya, matanya masih terasa mengantuk. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, dia bermain game di PSPnya tapi ternyata tertidur. "Apa Jung soo _hyung_ sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan membersihkan diri.

"Jung soo _hyung_!"Pekik Kyuhyun senang saat melihat Jung soo. Dia segera menghampirinya yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kyu sudah tahu kegemaran Kibum, dan itu sangat hebat! Kyu melihat dari jauh tadi. Waaah... Dia sangat luar biasa _hyung_ ~ tapi kurasa Kyu masih lebih hebat darinya,"

Mendengar ocehan adiknya itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan, "Apa _hyung_ bilang, kau akan sangat bangga padanya," Jung soo mengucak rambut Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan makan malam di meja.

"Seharusnya _hyung_ mengatakan hal itu sejak awal," gerutunya sebal sambil mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia.

"Akan lebih baik, jika kau melihatnya sendiri, apa lagi yang terjadi disekolah hari ini? Kau tampak senang," tanyanya saat telah duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin tidak senang melihat Bumbum melakukan kegemaranku dulu," Cengirnya lebar.

"Saat melihat Kibum, Kyu bertemu Yunho _hyung_. _Hyung_ menceritakan semua tentang kami?" Jung soo menghentikan makan malamnya.

"Tidak semua dari apa yang kuceritakan, sebagian besar dia mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia yang menolongmu di danau tiga tahun lalu dan membawa kalian berdua ke rumah sakit," Kyuhyun tersedak.

"Hei pelan-pelan Kyu," Kyuhyun segera meminum air yang diberikan Jung soo.

"Benarkah itu?" Jung soo mengangguk. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya. Dia mengira Heechul _hyung-_nya yang menolong mereka saat itu, jadi dia tak pernah bertanya.

...

"Kau sudah siap Kibum-ie?"Kibum menggangguk. Heechul dan Kibum segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Akhir pekan ini merupakan hari peringatan kematian orang tua Kibum, orang tua Kyuhyun dan juga Jung soo tentunya. Tapi Kibum tentu saja tidak tahu itu. Jadilah mereka saat ini munuju ke makam keduanya yang berjarak kurang lebih 1 jam. Setelah membeli dua buah buket bunga, mereka berdua berjalan menaiki sebuah bukit dengan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk mencapai makam itu.

Kibum dan Heechul menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendapati tidak hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana.

"Jung soo? Kyuhyun?" Keduanya menoleh mendengar seruan itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Kibum dan Heechul.

"Hai hyung, halo Bumbum," sapa Kyuhyun semangat.

"Apa kabar kalian?" sahut Jung soo.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Heechul. Kibum hanya diam saja karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sebenarnya Kibum sedikit heran mengapa Kyuhyun dan Jung soo berada disana. Apakah mereka mengenal orang tuanya?

Kibum segera meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Setelah itu mereka berdoa bersama-sama. Kibum membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping kanannya. Tampak Kyuhyun disebelahnya tampak sedang berdoa sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Dialihkan pandangannya pada pusara kedua orang tuanya itu.

_'Appa, eomma... kumohon bantu aku meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan ingatanku' _

"Jung soo, mampirlah kerumah, sudah lama kau tidak datang. Terakhir kali, _evil_ kecil yang datang kerumah," ajak Heechul saat tengah menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Kau mau?" tanya Jung soo pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menggoda Kibum sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang bermain dengan Bumbum, bukankah begitu Bum?" jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"Terserah," acuh Kibum. Kyuhyun menepuk tangan senang. "Aku tahu kau juga sangat ingin aku kerumahmu Bum," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Kibum.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Aishh... Lepaskan!"

"Tidak Bumbum, ayolah biarkan aku seperti ini! Kita kan teman," pergelutan mereka berdua membuat Heechul berdecak kesal tapi justru membuat Jung soo tertawa.

...

Kibum meletakkan ponselnya ke meja didepannya, matanya melihat ke arah Jung soo yang saat ini berdiri membelakanginya. Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berkumpul di balkon rumah Heechul. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan.

"Jung soo _hyung_?" panggilnya saat berdiri disamping Jung soo.

"Ada apa Kibum-_ie_?" Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ini seperti bukan dirinya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jung soo kemudian karena melihat Kibum masih terlihat malu padanya. Pandangannya tampak sendu, jika Kibum mengingatnya, mungkin Kibum tidak akan tampak sesungkan ini padanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu apa kau mau menceritakan padaku tentang masa laluku," Kibum menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Entah bagaimana, tapi... kurasa pertemuan kita pertama kali dirumah sakit 3 tahun lalu diantara kita bukanlah menjadi yang pertama. Melihatmu berada di makam _appa_ dan _eomma_ menguatkan dugaanku." Kibum tampak menerawang. Jung soo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kibum, jarang sekali anak itu berbicara panjang.

"Aku...merasa sangat merindukanmu, bukankah ini tampak memalukan? Aishh...ini seperti bukan diriku biasanya," Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mendengar anak itu berkata demikian membuat Jung soo tersenyum senang.

"Percaya saja,"

"_Nde_?"

"Mungkin aku belum bisa menceritakan masa lalumu, walaupun aku tahu. Karena ada seseorang yang akan memberitahumu atau kau akan mengetahui semuanya dengan sendirinya saat ingatanmu kembali. Tapi, percayalah bahwa kita memang saling mengenal lebih dari yang kau tahu sekarang. Jika kau meminta kepastian dariku, _hyung_ hanya bisa bilang perasaanmu itu benar." Jung soo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum. Wajahnya tampak senang, sudah lama momen bersama Kibum tidak terasa seakrab ini.

"Setiap aku bertanya, jawaban yang diberikan selalu sama bahwa seseorang yang akan memberitahuku, bisakah _hyung_ memberitahu siapa itu padaku?" Jung soo menggeleng membuat pandangan Kibum tampak muram.

"Kau harus menemukannya sendiri," Kibum menghela napas mengalah, akhirnya mengangguk saja.

"Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki _hyung_ seperti dirimu,"

"Kau tahu, aku bukan hanya _hyung_ Kyuhyun tapi juga _hyung_-mu," Kibum memandang Jung soo tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai _hyung_-mu juga, Kibum-_ie_," Kibum tersenyum dan menggangguk. Jung soo memeluk anak itu dari samping dan mengusap lengannya untuk memberi semangat.

...

"Hei _evil_, kenapa kau tak bergabung dengan mereka?" Heechul yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, menatap heran pada sepupunya itu karena hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan Jung soo dan Kibum.

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, sudah lama tidak melihat mereka seperti itu bukan, _hyung_?"

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Heechul singkat.

"Jika saja aku tak bersikap egois dan mau menceritakan semuanya pada Kibum mungkin mereka tak akan bersikap seperti orang asing," Kyuhyun menatap mereka sendu.

"Kau benar, kau sangat egois Kyu," Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tak percaya.

"Apa? Kau yang mengatakannya duluan, sebagai _hyung_ yang baik aku hanya menyetujuinya," Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau jahat,"

"Kau baru tahu? Kemana saja kau?" Heechul mengukir _evil smirk_-nya.

...

Setelah pulang dari rumah Heechul, Kyuhyun tampak hanya diam sambil melihat keluar jendela. Dia memikirkan momen yang terjadi antara Kibum dan Jung soo. Membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengutarakan sesuatu kepada _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Hyung_?! Maafkan aku..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar Jung soo yang saat ini sedang menyetir dalam perjalanan mereka pulang.

"Maaf untuk apa Kyu?"

"Untuk semuanya," Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Jung soo memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu pikiranmu Kyuhyun-_ie_?" suara Jung soo terdengar khawatir. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengangkat wajahnya. Jung soo dengan sabar menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, karena aku yang bersikeras untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kibum. Membuatmu harus berpisah dengannya dan kalian seolah orang asing, aku sungguh menyesal. Hal itu membuatku merasa sangat buruk." Jung soo menghela napas panjang. Kemudian membawa anak itu kedalam pelukannya. Dapat dirasakannya kemeja bagian belakannya basah. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, Kyuhyun-_ie_~. _Hyung_ mohon. _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan hal itu," Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Kyu tahu _hyung_ sangat merindukannya juga bahkan _hyung_ pasti ingin memeluknya, Kibum adikmu juga. Sungguh _hyung_, aku minta maaf. Aku sangat ingin memberitahunya semuanya, tapi—" Jung soo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"—aku belum siap,"

Jung soo melepaskan pelukannya burusaha untuk melihat wajah adiknya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua ini akan segera berakhir. _Hyung_ percaya itu, kau juga harus percaya. Disaat Kibum tahu semuanya tiba, _hyung_ akan terus bersamamu dan juga bersama Kibum. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian sendiri lagi. Kau mengerti, Kyu?" Kyuhyun menatap kesungguhan di mata itu. Dia menggangguk dan kembali memeluknya.

"Terima kasih _hyung_, terima kasih," ucapnya.

...

Kyuhyun tampak gelisah di tempatnya, hari ini adalah jadwal untuk olahraga dan sayangnya hari ini adalah olahraga renang. Bagi yang lain mungkin olahraga ini merupakan olahraga yang menyenangkan. Tapi mengingat Kyuhyun yang bahkan melihat genangan air luas saja tidak bisa, benar-benar membuatnya gelisah. Dulu saat dia belum memiliki trauma dan juga mengalami cedera itu, Kyuhyun yang paling bersemangat jika menyangkut olahraga ini.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap mengikuti teman-temannya menuju kolam renang indoor sekolahnya saat suara Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, ini kerjakanlah di perpustakaan, kau tak perlu mengikuti olahraga kali ini," Kyuhyun menerima beberapa kertas yang menjadi tugasnya itu. Pipinya menggembungkan sesaat, hal ini membuatnya sebal. Disatu sisi dia merasa lega karena tak harus mengikuti olahraga kali ini, karena bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau tema-temannya tahu. Tapi disisi yang lain dia merasa kesal karena harus dibedakan dari yang lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eoh? _Nde seonsaengnim_. Lagipula, walaupun aku bisa berada disana, hanya bisa melihat dari samping," Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, walaupun dari nada suaranya ada nada getir yang terdengar.

Yunho tampak berpikir. "Emmph, setelah pulang sekolah temui aku di depan gedung kolam renang, aku akan membantumu," Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa yang akan _seonsaengnim_ lakukan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Hei, kau kira aku akan bertindak yang tidak-tidak pada muridku sendiri," dengus Yunho sebal. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Hentikan menggodaku Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aisssh... aku tak menyangka diusili oleh muridku sendiri," decaknya sebal.

"_Mianhamnida Jung seonsaengnim_," Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil dan segera berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Ya!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, tapi wajahnya tampak tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda guru muda itu, setelah merasa cukup jauh dia berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan sambil membaca sekilas tugasnya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho _hyung_ untuk membantuku?"pikirnya. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya itu.

...

"Apa yang kalian cari?" tanya Kibum pada kedua temannya yang sedari mereka memasuki gedung kolam renang itu tampak celingukan mencari seseuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Mencari Kyuhyun," jawab Donghae diiringi anggukan Eunhyuk. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya serta mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Bukankah tadi Kyu berada disampingmu Bum?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kibum menggangguk saja.

_Prok prok prok_

Jung _seonsaengnim_ memanggil mereka semua yang telah siap dengan atribut renang mereka untuk mendekat dan memberi instruksi.

"Baiklah, sebelum masuk ke dalam kolam lakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, apa kalian mengerti?"

"_Nde seonsaengnim_," koor mereka semua.

"_Seonsaengnim_?!"

"Ada apa Donghae-_ssi_?"

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tidak ada," Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku memberinya tugas untuk dikerjakan di perpustakaan sebagai ganti karena dia tidak akan mengikuti olahraga kali ini," hal itu menciptakan bisik-bisik diantara mereka semua tapi selanjutnya mereka memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

"Baiklah semuanya, kalian bisa memulainya sekarang," Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan seolah mereka sedang bicara dengan telepati sedang Kibum tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

...

Saat jam istirahat, Kyuhyun sudah mengira akan mendapatkan pertanyaan tentang ketidak-ikutsertaannya dalam pelajaran olahraga renang hari itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau tidak ikut olahraga dan justru mendapat tugas dari seonsaengnim?" tanya Donghae heran saat mereka sedang makan siang. Kibum yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada makan siangnya walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri dia merasa penasaran.

Setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya dengna susah payah Kyuhyun menjawab. "Itu karena aku jenius," Kyuhyun menyengir lebar.

"Yakk Kyu, mana mungkin alasannya seperti itu,"gerutu Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat kekesalan teman-temannya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa berenang," jawaban itu membuat mereka bertiga mengerutkan kening.

"Sudahlah, itu kan tidak penting." Kyuhyun langsung mencomot udang dari piring Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan ambil itu!"

"Seharusnya kau segera memakannya, kenapa disisihkan eoh?" tanya dengan mulut mengunyah makanan yang dicomotnya dari piring Donghae.

"Aku akan memakannya terakhir, Isshh... kau ini,"

Selanjutnya, justru Donghae mengambil makanan dari piring Eunhyuk, sehingga menhasilkan protesan dari empunya.

"Yaaa! Hae, kenapa kau justru mengambil milikku!" Alhasil terjadi percecokan kecil diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirk-nya karena berhasil mengusili teman-temannya. Kibum yang melihat mereka hanya menghela napas berat. Tidak bisakah mereka makan dengan tenang?

"Hei Bum, aku ambil sosismu ya karena kau tak akan memakannya, kau kan tidak suka sosis" Kyuhyun lansung mencomot sosis yang ada dipiring Kibum tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya.

Tunggu dulu bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu dia tak suka sosis? Dia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang mulutnya penuh makanan. Merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar pada Kibum, sepertinya dia tidak sadar tingkahnya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar pada Kibum.

...

"Apa kau menunggu lama Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke asal suara itu. Pipinya menggembung dengan mulut dipoutkan.

"Emmph, tidak lama, hanya 1 jam seonsaengnim," jawabnya dengan senyum manis. "Kenapa hyung masih bertanya?" Yunho tersenyum minta maaf.

"Maafkan hyung ne. Ada rapat mendadak, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja,"

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan hyung, Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Yunho seolah lupa apa tujuan mereka berada disini. Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya.

"Aigoo... bukankah hyung berkata akan membantuku? Kyu bahkan tidak tahu, hyung akan membantu apa," Yunho mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Arraso, aku akan membantumu menghadapi ketakutanmu," Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Mwoya?" Yunho menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menanggapi keterkejutan muridnya itu.

"Benar, hyung akan membantumu, setidaknya kau berani masuk ke gedung itu," tunjuk Yunho dengan jarinya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hyung tidak akan memaksamu, Kyu. Rasa takutmu hanya bisa hilang jika kau berani menghadapi ketakutanmu sendiri."

Setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Yunho tersenyum senang. Dia melewati Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu gedung kolam renang indoor itu lebih lebar.

"Emmph... Yunho hyung~"

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Terimakasih karena telah menolong kami saat itu," Yunho melihat anak itu tampak menunduk mengacak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, aku senang tidak terlambat menolong kalian. Walaupun aku sangat terlambat sebenarnya, jika saja datang aku melewati jalan taman itu lebih cepat mungkin kalian tidak akan terluka sangat parah." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau mencobanya?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Cobalah berjalan masuk perlahan," Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Jujur saja, rasa takut akan bayang-bayang tiga tahu lalu membuat langkah kakinya terasa berat. Tapi dia tidak ingin selamanya tenggelam dalam rasa takut itu.

Semakin dalam dia memasuki gedung itu, semakin jelas terlihat kolam renang yang cukup luas itu. Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan saat Kibum yang diseret ke dalam danau malam itu berkelebat didepan matanya. Kakinya terasa berat, dia mundur selangkah saat bayang-bayang itu terus saja muncul.

Sontak, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat bayang-bayang itu berkelebat dalam benaknya. Keringat dingin terlihat di keningnya. Langkah Yunho terhenti saat akan menenangkan Kyuhyun, karena tanpa disangkanya ada yang membalik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah!" suara itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Benarkah yang dilihatnya ini? Kibum berdiri dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bum?!"

...

Kibum merasa penasaran pada Kyuhyun yang saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi justru berbalik menuju gedung kolam renang indoor sekolah mereka. Dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun, tapi cukup tersembunyi sehingga anak itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

_'Aishh... apa yang dilakukan anak itu sebenarnya?'_

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, dapat dilihatnya Yunho datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP nya saat menunggu gurunya itu. Kibum sebenarnya masih sangat penasaran tentang Kyuhyun yang tak mengikuti olahraga renang hari itu dan alasan Kyuhyun tadi saat di kantin tampak terasa janggal baginya. Entah bagaimana, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi dapat didengarnya percakapan keduanya. Membuat Kibum mengernyit bingung.

_'Ketakutan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun merasa trauma bahkan hanya untuk masuk gedung itu. Inikah alasan sebenarnya?' _

Kibum terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung itu, dapat dilihatnya ketakutan yang kentara dari anak itu. Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan tidak enak dan juga khawatir yang tidak dapat diungkapkan alasannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Dia merasa ingin melindungi anak itu. Padahal selama ini, Kibum merasa sebal pada Kyuhyun yang kerap kali mengganggu serta menggodanya, anak itu tidak pernah menyerah walaupun mendapat respon pasif darinya.

Semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum dapat melihat tubuh temannya itu tampak berat. Kyuhyun yang menghadap langsung ke arah kolam membuat Kibum dapat menarik kesimpulan terhadap apa yang ditakuti anak itu. _'Genangan air luas!'_

Kibum segera membalik tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat itu tampak limbung karena kepanikannya sendiri. "Tenanglah!" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

...

Disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah bangku panjang di taman sekolah mereka. Tadi, Kibum meminta izin pada Yunho untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan dia mengiyakannya. Jadi guru muda itu berpamitan pulang terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong, Bum." Kyuhyun sudah menggebungkan pipi dan memiringkan bibirnya yang terkatup melihat Kibum yang tidak mau mengaku.

"Jadi ini asalan sebenarnya bukan? Kau memiliki trauma pada genangan air luas." ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun, mengerti? Atau aku akan sangat marah padamu, Bum. Berjanjilah!" tuntut Kyuhyun sambil mengajukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tidak mau." Kibum berusaha menahan tawanya melihat kekesalan Kyuhyun. Dia tetap menatap ke depan tanpa sama sekali melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Pipi Kyuhyun pasti sudah sangat menggembung dan matanya yang menyipit menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Ayolah, berjanjilah~" tiba-tiba saja anak itu menarik pipi Kibum sangking gemasnya pada saudaranya itu. Sontak Kibum berontak dengan aksi Kyuhyun itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali menarik pipiku eoh?" protes Kibum saat berhasil melepas tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan,"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan," Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa sehingga menciptakan kerutan didahi Kibum.

"Kau sudah gila?" tanya Kibum tapi hal itu justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa. Dia sungguh senang saat ini, mengingat betapa konyol interaksinya dengan Kibum. Padahal Kibum masih sangat menjaga jarak darinya.

"YA! YA! Hentikan tawamu Kyuhyun-ssi!" Kyuhyun langsung diam mendapati Kibum memanggilnya dengan suffix-ssi lagi.

"Aishh... tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan suffix itu?" gerutunya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Tidak bisa!" membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. "Jadi?" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Kibum kini melihat ke arahnya tapi tak ada kata apapun lagi yang keluar.

"Ne, aku memang memiliki trauma terhadap genangan air luas. Kau puas?" Kibum mengeluarkan killer smile-nya karena berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengaku. "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun, Bum." Kibum mengangguk kecil menciptakan senyuman lebar diwajah Kyuhyun.

...

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang serius dengan makanan di depan mereka, saat duo EunHae saling berbisik satu sama lain. Kibum yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua temannya saat ini dan lebih memilih fokus pada makan siangnya.

"Hae, coba kau perhatikan mereka berdua, apa kau juga berpikir mereka memiliki kemiripan?" lirih Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang duduk disampingnya. Donghae memicingkan matanya dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang duduk di depannya bergantian.

"Kau benar Hyuk, kulit mereka sama-sama putih dengan rambut hitam," bisiknya.

"Kalau itu semua orang juga tahu, Hae. Maksudku, pandangan mereka berdua terlihat sama dan juga ada kemiripan pada wajah mereka dan itu terlihat saat mereka duduk berdampingan," Donghae melihat sekali lagi ke arah mereka berdua.

"Emmph, benarkah?," Eunhyuk mendengus sebal karena Donghae menjawab super singkat seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Aishh... telanlah dulu!" gerutu Kibum.

"Eoh? Tidak ada yang serius, Kyu," jawab Eunhyuk cepat. Dia gugup, tentu saja. Donghae disampingnya hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap lekat keduanya. Detik berikutnya dia mengedikkan bahu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kelas lebih dulu." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membawa nampam makanannya bersamanya. Duo EunHae menghela napas lega.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Aku mendengar tentang kemiripan," tanya Kibum tanpa mangalihkan pandangannya dari makan siangnya.

Donghae menyikut Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. Eunhyuk kembali menyikut Donghae. "Kau saja yang bilang hyuk!" "Tidak kau saja, Hae!" Mereka saling berbisik sehingga membuat Kibum sedikit kesal.

"Bisa kalian hentikan itu? Yang lain melihat kearah kita," protesnya. Keduanya hanya menyengir lebar.

"Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk bilang kau dan Kyuhyun terlihat memiliki kemiripan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama saat duduk berdapingan. Apa kau juga berpikir seperti itu Kibum-ah?" Kibum mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Dia memandang keduanya seraya berpikir. _'Benarkah itu?'_

...

Kyuhyun berhenti di mading sekolahnya saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dua buah poster cukup besar, salah satunya tertulis tentang olimpiade renang musim gugur. Melihat hal ini membuat Kyuhyun jadi mengingat Kibum.

"Apa Bumbum sudah tahu tentang olimpiade ini?" lirihnya. Sebelum beranjak dari sana dia membaca poster yang lainnya, mungkin dia tidak bisa mengikuti olimpiade renang itu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini dia dapat dipastikan akan mengikutinya.

"Kibumie, kita akan meraih impian baru kita masing-masing," ucapnya yakin dan beranjak dari sana.

Yunho yang melihat Kyuhyun telah beranjak dari sana, tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun setelah membaca dua poster itu.

Saat Yunho akan beranjak dari sana, dia melihat Kibum berhenti di depan kedua poster itu. Wajahnya menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. Sudah dapat diduganya, dua perlombaan berbeda itu akan menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

...

Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat jalan masuk menuju kolam renang indoor itu. Kali ini dia harus berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya itu. Sebelumnya dia sudah mencoba berulang kali untuk masuk sejak Yunho menyatakan akan membantunya, beberapa kali gurunya itu menemaninya. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mencobanya seorang diri. Karena dia ingin menonton Kibum dalam perlombaan itu, tapi hal itu tidak akan terwujud jika dia masih merasa takut.

Setelah manrik napas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, dia melangkah perlahan. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai membasahi keningnya.

Saat bayangan masa lalunya mulai muncul, dia berusaha menepisnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia semakin dalam memasuki tempat itu dan juga semakin terlihat jelas kolam renang yang luas itu.

Kibum yang sedang berada disana, memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari bangku panjang di sekitar kolam. Sepertinya anak itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kibum mengeluarkan killer smile-nya, dia sangat yakin kali ini Kyuhyun akan bisa mengatasinya. Walaupun dapat dilihatnya anak itu tampak seperti habis berlari maraton dengan peluh diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, untuk mengatur napasnya. Digelengkannya kepalanya beberapa kali saat kilasan itu bermunculan. Dia tersenyum senang saat dia berhasil berdiri tidak kurang dari 2 meter dari kolam itu. Berdiri sejenak dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk memperhatikan kakinya.

_'Aku berhasil?' _Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

_Puk_

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, dia bernapas lega saat tahu orang itu adalah Kibum.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil menghadapi ketakutanmu sendiri." Kibum tersenyum. Kyuhyun menggangguk senang. Tapi detik berikutnya dia limbung, untungnya Kibum menangkap tubuh itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa lelah, selebihnya aku tidak apa-apa, Bum." Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat pandangan Kibum. Kibum menggangguk. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang tak jauh dari sana.

"Bum, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang olimpiade musim gugur kan? Kau akan mengikutinya bukan?"

"Hemm." Gumaman Kibum membuat Kyuhyun langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum senang.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengingkutinya." Soraknya senang.

"Kenapa malah kau yang merasa senang?"

"Tentu saja senang, apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan beberapa saat lalu saat mencoba menghadapi ketakutanku itu?" Kibum menunggu.

"Aishh... cobalah menebaknya, Bum. Kau sama sekali tak asik!" gerutunya. Tapi melihat Kibum yang tak juga bersuara akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

"Baiklah, yang kupikirkan adalah perlombaanmu!" Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sangat ingin menontonmu dalam perlombaan itu, tapi bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya jika melihat kolam renang saja tidak bisa." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari mereka setelah itu.

"Setelah ini aku akan sering datang untuk bermain PSP disini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau kira ini tempat apa eoh?" sungut Kibum.

"Biar saja, siapapun bisa masuk kemari. Lagipula, aku bisa menontonmu, Bumbum." Kyuhyun langsung mengucak rambut Kibum.

"YA! Hentikan!"

"Ayolah, aku sedang sangat senang!" Kyuhyun terus saja melakukan hal itu, menciptakan pergulatan diantara mereka.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat keduanya, dia secara tidak sengaja melewati tempat itu. Karena merasa penasaran, tanpa disangkanya dia melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah berhasil Kyuhyun-ah."

...

"Queen evil, kau datang?!"

_Pletak_

"Apppo..." Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya setelah mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Heechul hyung-nya. Sepupunya itu sedang duduk diruang tengah rumahnya sambil menonton TV. Sepertinya sepupunya d

"Rasakan, kau harus memanggilku hyung, evil."

"Baiklah-baiklah, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

"Memangnya ada peraturan yang tidak membolehkanku datang kemari eoh?" sungut Heechul.

"Aishh... aku kan hanya bertanya, lagipula tumben sekali hyung berada disini saat ini dimana seharusnya hyung masih dikantor." Heechul sudah akan membalas perkataan Kyuhyun saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kyuhyunie? Kau sudah pulang ternyata." Jung soo bergabung bersama mereka di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun menggangguk.

"Kalian membolos kerja?" tanyanya dengan polos.

_Pletak_

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang sekali lagi mendapat hadiah manis dari sepupunya itu.

"Kami hanya kebetulan saja hari ini bisa pulang cepat, seharusnya kau senang." Ucap Heechul ketus. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar.

"Hyungdeul... Ada yang ingin Kyu katakan pada kalian." Heechul mengeryitkan dahi mendengar keraguan pada suara anak itu. Jung soo yang sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar.

"Katakan saja evil!"

"Emmph... sebenarnya Kyu sudah tidak takut lagi pada genangan air luas." ucapnya lirih. Kyuhyun melirik kedua hyungnya yang tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sebenarnya mereka mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dengan jelas, hanya saja mereka masih tidak percaya.

"Benarkah Kyuhyun-ie?" tanya Jung soo memastikan.

"Tentu saja benar, mana mungkin aku berbohong untuk yang satu ini. Kalian tidak senang ya?" tanyanya kecewa. Jung soo dan Heechul saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian.

"Huwaaaaa... Hyungdeul~ hahahaha... geli... hentikan!" Mereka berdua segera menyerbu Kyuhyun dan mengelitikinya.

"Waaah... evil kau memang titisanku. Haha" Ucap Heechul senang.

"Kau hebat, Kyuhyun-ie." Setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai kuwalahan dengan serangan mereka akhirnya mereka menghentikannya.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada kami." Perintah Heechul antusias.

...

Sejak Kyuhyun berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya terhadap genangan air luar. Membuat Kyuhyun sering kali datang ke kolam renang indoor itu hanya untuk bermain PSP atau sekedar menonton Kibum.

Saat ini tempat itu tampak sepi karena memang tidak ada jam pelajaran untuk kelas renang hari itu dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Kyuhyun tak melihat Jung seonsaengnim serta Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae. Padahal biasanya mereka akan berada disana, untuk menemani Kibum berlatih untuk olimpiade.

Tampak Kibum bersiap diposisinya dan selanjutnya dia menceburkan dirinya ke kolam. Kibum berenang dengan sangat baik, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum senang. Seandainya saja cederanya bisa pulih dan rasa sakit yang timbul saat dia menggerakkannya tidak muncul mungkinkah dia bisa kembali?

Saat tengah larut dalam perhatiannya pada Kibum, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi saat memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang berlatih, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Kyuhyun tersentak, sedetik kemudian dia sudah berlari dan terjun ke dalam kolam menuju Kibum. Detik itu juga rasa sakit luar biasa dirasakannya pada pundak kanannya. Tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya, dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Kibum.

Bayangan tiga tahun lalu saat kembali muncul. Kyuhyun menggelekan kepalanya, dia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit muncul.

_'S-sakit..'_

Pundak kanannya terasa sangat sakit, seharusnya dia tidak diijinkan untuk berenang seperti ini. Tapi dia tak mempedulikannya, Kyuhyun harus bisa menolong Kibum. Sedetik kemudian dia berhasil memegang tangan Kibum dan segera membawanya ke pinggir kolam.

Kibum merasa tubuhnya lemas, dan dia sudah tenggelam saat sebuah tangan mengangkatnya ke permukaan air. Samar, dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

_Hosh hosh hosh_

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Kibum ke pinggir kolam dan mengeluarkannya dari kolam. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia menggunakan kekuatan penuh dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

Saat Kyuhyun melihat Kibum yang tampak lemas di tepi kolam itu dia jadi mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu. Saat itu sangat mirip dengan saat ini, Kyuhyun yang menolong Kibum yang hampir tenggelam.

_Degg_

_'Akkkhhh... S-sakit, kumohon jangan sekarang.' _Pandangan Kyuhyun kabur dan tenaganya terasa menguap begitu saja. Dia harus segera keluar dari kolam sebelum rasa sakit itu menguasainya.

_Byurr_

Yunho yang baru saja memasuki gedung itu segera menyadari apa yang terjadi, menceburkan tubuhnya ke dalam kolam dan menolong Kyuhyun keluar dari kolam.

"Kyuhyun-ie! Kibum-ie!" Pekikan kaget itu dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru datang.

"Astaga... kalian baik-baik saja?" suara Yunho terdengar khawatir. Kyuhyun segera bangun dan menggangguk walaupun bahu kanannya masih terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun memegangi bahu kanannya yang masih terasa sakit. Tak ingin yang lain menyadari kesakitannya, dia menurunkan tangan kirinya. Dia terdiam memperhatikan Kibum yang kini mulai terbatuk mengeluarkan air yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam tubuhnya saat hampir tenggelam tadi.

"Gomawo Hyun~" Kata itu keluar begitu saja setelah Kibum mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Kibum. Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Matanya terasa memanas mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Kibum. Panggilan yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Benarkah apa yang didengarnya ini? Kyuhyun mengalihkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Benarkah yang didengarnya baru saja? Bahwa Kibum memanggil nama kecilnya? Kibum berusaha duduk dengan dibantu Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Jung seonsaengnim cemas. Kibum mengangguk sesaat.

"Aku tak apa seonsaengnim," suara Kibum terdengar kurang meyakinkan, karena nyatanya dia memang masih lemas. Tapi dia tak ingin menunjukkannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak," Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum. Mendengar hal itu, Kibum memberinya _death glare._

"Apa? Itu benar. Jangan sok jagoan"

"Kau yang sok jagoan Hyun~"

"Tidak, tapi kau Bum~"

"Cukup-cukup, hentikan kalian berdua. Sudah sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab begini eoh?" Yunho yang mendengar adu mulut mereka berdua hanya terkikik geli.

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Ayolah, guru olahraga itu baru pertama kali melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertengkar seperti ini dan ternyata hal itu sangat menarik. Biasanya, hanya Kyuhyun yang menjahili Kibum dan hanya sesekali dibalas olehnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua hanya bisa melongo. Bayangkan saja, selama ini mereka tidak pernah melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdebat seperti itu dan secara ajaib kini mereka bagaikan sudah terbiasa beradu mulut.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk membantu Kibum untuk berdiri dan memapahnya, Kibum ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan keinginannya. Pandangan protes Kibum tak diindahkan keduanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sungguh kau tak apa?" suara Yunho terdengar khawatir. Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia berusaha tersenyum untuk meyakinkan gurunya itu bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri seonsaengnim? Kumohon." Yunho tampak ragu untuk meninggalkan anak itu sendiri. Tapi akhirnya dia mengagguk.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk termenung di tepi kolam itu, tangannya bergerak menyentuk pundak kanannya tempat dimana dia pernah mengalami cidera beberapa tahun silam. Kyuhyun kembali mengingat saat menyelamatkan Kibum tadi. Dia tak memikirkan apapun lagi selain menyelamatkan Kibum.

Apakah setelah ini aku bisa kembali?

Tapi Kyuhyun sadar rasa sakit yang kembali di rasakannya saat ini menyadarkannya bahwa untuk kembali bukanlah hal yang mudah. Selama rasa sakit itu masih dirasakannya, dia tidak akan bisa kembali. Anak itu menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak dari sana.

...

Setelah mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan seragam cadangan yang ada dilokernya, kini Kyuhyun telah berada di depan pintu UKS. Setelah beberapa saat berdiri diam disana, dia akhirnya masuk dan menghampiri salah satu ranjang yang sedang ditempati Kibum.

Dia manarik kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi itu. Saat ini tak ada seorang pun di UKS jadi dia bisa leluasa berada disana tanpa ada yang akan mananyakan keberadaannya di UKS saat ini menunggui Kibum yang sepertinya tertidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau berada dikelas" suara itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya. Kibum mendengus kesal.

"Bum~"

"hemm?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Kibum mengernyitkan dahi.

"Saat di kolam tadi, kau memanggilku... emmph kau memanggilku dengan, Hyun?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Kibum menunggu anak itu menjawab.

"Entahlah... Itu begitu saja terjadi," jawab Kibum lirih. "Apa yang ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Kau tidak menyukai?" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo, tidak apa panggil begitu saja. Lagipula aku menyukainya," Kyuhyun tersenyum, benar dia menyukai panggilan itu. Panggilan yang sudah lama tak didengarnya dari saudaranya itu. Tapi di sudut hatinya dia merasa kecewa karena Kibum belum mengingatnya. Tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan itu.

_'Maafkan aku Bumie, karena aku belum siap kau mengetahui keadaanku.'_

Pandangan Kyuhyun tampak sulit di artikan, Kibum yang merasa suasana jadi canggung memilih diam. Kibum berpikir kenapa panggilan itu terasa sangat familiar, saat pertama mengatakannya tadi panggilan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa dia sadari. Kibum melirik sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun, memperhatikannya yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan ruang UKS ini. Entah apa yang membuat itu tampak menarik. Kibum mengernyit saat memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau Kibum memang melihat kemiripan diantara mereka. Dia mengingat perkataan Donghae saat mereka di kantin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa," sergah Kibum salah tingkah. Dia segera menormalkan ekspresinya, pandanganya dialihkannya ke arah lain menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dirasakan saudara kembarnya itu, membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi? Aku tahu bahwa aku jauh lebih tampan darimu," Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Aishh.." Kibum mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Dia tak habis pikir, ternyata Kyuhyun memilik kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

...

Kibum memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan kejadian di kolam tadi saat dirinya hampir tenggelam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Perasaan _deja vu _yang tiba-tiba muncul dan juga sebuah kilasan, hujan lebat dan juga sebuah danau.

Saat itu kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dalam kilasan itu Kibum merasa dia berada dalam situasi yang sama, dimana dia hampir tenggelam. Tapi disekitarnya sangat gelap, dia hanya melihat secara samar. Seseorang yang datang berenang ke arahnya dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Tapi kilasan itu begitu kabur, dan juga saat tangan Kyuhyun memegang tangannya kilasan itu menghilang. '_Apakah itu bagian dari masa laluku? Tapi siapa dia, siapa yang menolongku saat itu? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat hal itu?'_

Kibum memejamkan matanya, bayangan wajah Kyuhyun berkelebat dalam benaknya. Kibum segera bangkit dan menuju sebuah cermin seukuran tubuhnya. Dia memandang wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin itu.

_'Kim Kyuhyun siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah kau juga bagian dari masa laluku?' _

...

Jung soo menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan salah satu lengannya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi hari ini disekolah, hemmph?" Leetueuk mengusap surai hitam itu dengan lembut. Leeteuk menghela napas saat merasakan suhu tubuh adiknya sedikit meningkat.

"_Ani_~" jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Hyung_..." Kyuhyun menurunkan lengannya dan menatap ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Emmph...Sebenarnya hari ini..." Kyuhyun nampak berpikir akan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Entah kenapa dia sangat sulit mengatakan kejadian di sekolah tadi pada _hyung_-nya itu.

"Katakan saja Kyuhyun-_ie_~" Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku...Untuk sesaat aku mengira Kibum mengingatku," Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam.

"Setelah aku berenang untuk menyelamatkannya yang hampir tenggelam karena kakinya kram." Leeteuk terkesiap mendengarnya tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kibumie memanggilku dengan Hyun, panggilan yang biasa digunakannya padaku dulu. Tapi ternyata dia belum ingat," Leeteuk mengusap surai anak itu, nampak mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan saja yang sesungguhnya Kyuhyunie?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak hyung~ aku tidak mau.."

"Tapi ini menyakitimu, beri tahu dia siapa sesungguhnya dirimu. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik, seberapa keras pun kau menyangkal bahwa lebih baik Kibum tidak mengingatmu, tapi sesungguhnya kau sangat ingin dia berada disampingmu,"

Mendengar penuturan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, semua yang dikatakan hyungnya benar. Dia tak bisa menyangkal hal itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu hemm? Apa masih terasa sakit?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Memang saat menggunakannya berenang tadi terasa sakit, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku bahkan tak memikirkan takut untuk berenang saat melihat Kibum hampir tenggelam tadi," Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"Sungguh hyung, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu," Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Baiklah, hyung percaya padamu," Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kini kau demam Kyu, sebaiknya kau segera istirahat, hyung tidak ingin kau drop atau hyung akan langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit," Leeteuk mengatakannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu hyung, aku benci mendengarnya,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau segera minum obatmu dan istirahat. Jika kondisimu membaik besok akan hyung ijinkan sekolah," Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kibumie~ jangan khawatirkan aku ne... aku baik-baik saja," Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun saat dirinya akan menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

...

Kibum sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, dia bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Sebuah mimpi atau itu ingatannya dulu menghantui tidurnya, membuatnya terbangun dengan peluh diwajahnya. Membuatnya tak bisa tidur lagi. Hari ini dia harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dia harus menanyakan beberapa hal yang sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"Pagi hyung," Kibum duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul yang saat ini sudah siap dengan jas kerjanya.

"Hyung?!" Heechul melirik sekilas ke arah Kibum yang sepertinya akan mengatakan seseuatu padanya. Tapi justru tak ada suara lagi setelah memanggilnya.

"Ada apa eoh? Katakan saja, Bum," tanyanya tapi tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran paginya.

"Bisakah hyung menceritakan tentang seluruh masa laluku?" lirih Kibum. Heechul menatap Kibum lekat. Dia menghela napas panjang melihat keseriusan Kibum kali ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui semuanya?" Heechul balik bertanya.

"Entahlah," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kyuhyun," lanjut Kibum. Membuat Heechul mengernyit bingung.

"Apa hubunganku dengannya? Aku yakin, kami sebelumnya pernah saling mengenal, bisakah hyung mengatakan padaku apa hubungan kami? Apakah kami bersahabat sebelumnya? Kumohon hyung katakan semuanya padaku, aku berhak tahu!" cercanya. Perasaan bingung membuatnya sungguh tertekan, dia sangat ingin mengingat kembali ingatannya. Tapi tak ada yang memberitahunya. Memintanya untuk bersabar, sampai ingatannya kembali dengan sendirinya.

"Kau memang berhak tahu semuanya, tapi aku tak berhak memberitahumu,"

_Brakkk_

Selalu, selalu seperti itu jawaban hyungnya itu. Siapa, siapa yang sebenarnya berhak memberitahunya. Kibum segera berdiri, dia memilih meninggalkan sarapannya, dan berangkat ke sekolah sekarang juga.

"Kyuhyun," suara itu meghentikan langkahnya. Dia menunggu suara Heechul hyungnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada sebuah ikatan diantara kalian berdua, temukan itu Bum," tak ada suara lagi. Kibum segera pergi dari tempatnya. Dia harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, bertanya padanya.

...

Kibum mengingat mimpinya, seorang wanita dengan wajah yang tak terlihat tengah berbicara padanya. "Sayang, apa ada luka lainnya?" Kibum kecil hanya menggeleng. "Syukurlah. Eomma sangat khawatir melihat kalian terluka,"sebuah pelukan sayang yang sangat erat. Membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Eomma, maafkan aku karena tak menjaganya."

"Hei, itu bukan salahmu sayang,"

"Tapi dia terluka," Kibum menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah,

"Itu hanya luka kecil bahkan tak berdarah, tapi kakimu juga terluka sayang. Bumie tahu, kau sudah menjadi hyung yang baik, dia sangat khawatir padamu karena kakimu terluka dan berdarah, dia menangis sejak tadi," suara itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bumbuuuum, kau baik-baik saja?" suara seorang anak kecil yang tak juga terlihat wajahnya menerjang memeluknya. "Bumbum jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja,"

Kibum membuka matanya yang terpejam saat sebuah tepukan dibahunya mengagetkannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja datang. Kibum menggeleng. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cendela. _'Eomma' _wanita dalam mimpinya, dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma. Lalu, bocah kecil yang memanggilnya, siapa? Siapa dia?

...

Dua buah karangan bunga lily di letakkannya di dua buah pusara yang berbeda, makam kedua orang tuanya. Kibum berdiri di samping makam seorang wanita yang diketahuinya sebagai orang tuanya. Tiga tahun lalu, setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, Heechul menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuanya, apa yang terjadi padanya sampai dia bisa berada di rumah sakit karena dia sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Hanya sebatas itu yang diceritakan sepupunya itu. Bahwa dia dikeroyok oleh segerombolan anak yang merupakan lawan mainnya di pertandingan basket. Tapi, sepertinya Heechul menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tak diceritakannya. Yang harus Kibum temukan sendiri.

"Eomma... Appa... maafkan aku karena masih tak mengingat tentang kalian berdua, aku berusaha eomma..appa... kumohon bantu aku menemukan kembali ingatanku," monolognya.

Hari ini dia tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sama sekali karena dia tak masuk sekolah, entah kemana anak itu. Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada bocah tiba-tiba saja berdiri disamping Kibum, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jung soo hyung?" Kibum terkejut. Jung soo tersenyum kecil melihat keterkejutan itu.

"Ne, ini aku. Bukan hantu." Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya menutupi wajahnya yang pasti tampak bodoh karena sangat terkejut melihat Jung soo.

"Mianhe hyung, aku hanya sangat terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini lagi." Jung soo mengucak rambut anak itu pelan. Kibum tersenyum hangat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jung soo, dia merasa ini adalah hal yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Emmph... hyung..." Kibum bingung bagaimana mengutarakan maksudnya. Mengerti akan hal itu Jung soo mencoba menebak akan apa yang akan dikatakan adiknya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Mungkin tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Jung soo tetap dengan senyumnya. Kibum langsung menoleh, tapi dia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah dua pusara itu.

"Ya, tentang dia,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bum" ucap Jungsoo.

"Eoh?" Kibum bertambah bingung.

"Itu adalah pesan yang dititipkannya padaku jika aku bertemu denganmu" terang Jung soo. Angin musim gugur berhembus cukup kencang, membuat Kibum menutup matanya. Anak itu, anak dalam mimpinya. Mungkinkah? Itu Kyuhyun? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

...

Jung soo memasuki salah satu ruang rawat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, dia menghampiri ranjang dimana saat ini terbaring seseorang yang sangat tidak diinginkannya berada disana lagi.

"Kyuhyunie~" Jung soo mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Jung soo menghela napas panjang. Pagi ini dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan di kasurnya. Pneumothorax nya kambuh sehingga dia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Selain itu demanmnya justru semakin tinggi.

Tiga tahu lalu, saat mendapat kabar dari Heechul atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarga angkatnya membuatnya tak bisa lagi menunda kepulangannya. Saat telah sampai di Korea, dan mendapat kejelasan tentang apa yang terjadi membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak ada disamping adik-adiknya.

Kyuhyun mengalami koma, pukulan-pukulan keras yang didapatnya menyebabkan tulang rusuknya patah dan menusuk paru-parunya. Bahkan pundak kanannya tak jauh berbeda, menyebabkannya tak bisa lagi pulih seperti sedia kala. Kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang berbeda sejak dilahirkan memperburuk kondisinya.

Sedangkan Kibum, anak itu menjalani operasi pada lutut kakinya juga luka pada kepalanya yang menyebabkannya mengalami amnesia sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun yang sempat sadar setelah beberapa hari meminta kepada Jung soo untuk merasahasiakan kondisinya pada Kibum, dia tak ingin Kibum khawatir padanya. Jung soo menolak hal itu, tapi melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun membuatnya pada akhirnya mengabulkannya.

Heechul yang mengetahui hal itu tentu saja menolak dengan keras, tapi setelah diyakinkan oleh Jung soo dia mengiyakannya. Kibum yang mengalami amnesia memudahkan mereka, karena Kibum tak akan menanyakan tentang saudara kembarnya. Tapi rasa bersalah karena tak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya sungguh membebani mereka. Pada Kibum, mereka tetap memberitahukan tentang orang tuanya dan juga apa yang terjadi padanya tanpa sedikitpun menyinggung tentang Kyuhyun.

Jung soo membawa Kyuhyun ke Jepang untuk menjalani perawatan. Disana kondisinya kembali menurun sehingga menyebabkan anak itu koma selama satu tahun. Kyuhyun kembali bersekolah setalah 5 bulan menjalani pemulihan pasca komanya itu.

Jung soo menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun. Dia tak ingin masa-masa itu kembali saat ini, kondisi Kyuhyun mungkin tak akan kembali seperti semula. Bahkan kata semula itu tak juga dekat dengan kata baik.

Pergerakan yang dirasakannya membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kyuhyunie~ syukurlah kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit hemmp?" Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil, dia tersenyum dibalik masker oksigennya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan maskernya untuk memudahkannya berbicara pada hyungnya.

"Maaf hyung, Kyu membuatmu khawatir lagi,"

"Ssssstttt... jangan pikirkan apapun yang akan memperburuk kondisimu, cepatlah sembuh hanya itu yang harus kau lakukan," Kyuhyun menggangguk.

"Hyung, tidak memberitahu Kibumie kan?" Jung soo menggeleng.

"Tidak, hyung tidak memberitahunya. Tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan segera tahu, Kyu" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Saat dia membukanya kembali dia menjawab.

"Biarkan aku yang memberitahunya jika dia memang harus tahu, bisakah?" Jung soo menggangguk.

"Hyung mengerti," Jung soo mengusap surai anak itu dan membiarkannya kembali istirahat.

...

Kibum melirik ke arah samping tempat duduknya, sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tidak masuk. Guru mereka bilang bahwa Kyuhyun sakit saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertanya alasan Kyuhyun tidak masuk. Mereka ingin menjenguk, tapi saat ditelfon Kyuhyun menolak.

"Rasanya berbeda sekali saat Kyuhyunie tidak masuk, terasa sepi karena tidak ada yang mengusili kita Hyuk."

"Kau benar Hae, biasanya dia suka menjahili kita. Tapi entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa marah padanya." Donghae mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

Mendengar penuturan kedua temannya membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar cendela, sebenarnya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kedua temannya rasakan. Tapi dia gengsi untuk menunjukkannya.

Kelakuan Kyuhyun yang selalu tampak ceria itu membuat semua teman-temannya suka padanya. Bahkan seluruh teman-temannya pernah dijahili oleh Kyuhyun. Anak itu memiliki cara unik untuk bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Halloooo...Apa kalian merindukanku?" Seluruh kelas menoleh kearah pintu.

"Kyuhyunie~" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Mereka langsung beranjak untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Mereka bahkan melompat-lompat ditempat. Membuat atmosfer di dalam kelas itu terasa lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya, bahkan teman-teman yang lain tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanakan mereka.

Senyuman Kibum tertutupi buku yang sedang dibacanya, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya itu saat tahu anak itu masuk sekolah.

"Bumbuuuuum, aku merindukanmu~" Kyuhyun langsung bersorak di samping meja Kibum dan menarik pipinya menciptakan protesan keras dari Kibum.

"YA! Kyu kau tidak merindukan kami?" tanya Donghae cemberut.

"Tiiiiiidak!" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempatnya.

"Aishh... kau jahat sekali pada kami." Eunhyuk ikut memajukan bibirnya. Mereka sama-sama meletakkan tangan didepan dada dan melengos. Pura-pura marah.

"Kalian marah padaku? Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan mentraktir kalian nanti."

"Mwo? Andwae~" Mereka langsung berteriak heboh bersamaan. Berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau mentraktir mereka.

"Kami tidak marah, ishh... kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda," sahut Donghae membela diri.

"Itu benar Kyu."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mentraktir kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengucak rambut keduanya. Kibum tampak hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan ajaib teman-temannya itu.

...

"Kau masih tampak pucat, Hyun! Kenapa sudah masuk?" Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Kibum yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku bosan dirumah, Bumbum." Protesnya cemberut. Saat ini mereka sedang taman belakang sekolah mereka. Tempat itu jarang dikunjungi murid, jadi Kyuhyun menggunakannya untuk bermain PSP. Kibum ternyata mengikutinya ke tempat favorite keduanya setelah gedung kolam renang indoor, meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang kebingungan mencari keduanya.

"Lagi pula aku sudah baik-baik saja, lihat ini aku sudah tidak demam lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang keningnya sendiri setelah Kibum duduk disebelahnya.

"Terserahmu saja!" Kibum menyerah. Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala, jadi percuma saja dia mengomeli anak itu.

"Apa karena menolongku, kau jadi sakit?"

"Mwo? Haha... mana mungkin, Bum." Kilah Kyuhyun. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Kibum tentang sakitnya itu. Dapat dirasakannya Kibum khawatir padanya, padahal Kibum belum mengingatnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

_Degg_

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Apa maksudmu, Bum? Aku tidak mengerti." Dia berusaha menormalkan suaranya, gugup. Dia benar-benar bingung harus menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum kali ini. Dia belum siap, tapi inikah saatnya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Kibum menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun. "Aku yakin kau mengenalku sebelum ini, mengingat Jung soo hyung yang merupakan teman baik Heechul hyung."

"Bisa kau katakan padaku, tentang masa laluku Kyu? Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa mengingat masa laluku." Ucap Kibum serius. Pandangannya datar ke depan.

"Jika kukatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah saudara kembarmu apa kau akan percaya?"

"Mwo?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Anak itu balas menatapnya.

"Kau memintaku untuk mengatakan padamu siapa sebenarnya aku bukan? Sekarang kukatakan bahwa aku adalah saudara kembarmu, Kim Kibum." Melihat Kibum yang sangat serius menatapnya membuat Kyuhyun memberikan evil smirknya.

"Hahahaha... lihat wajahmu Bum, kau sangat lucu dengan ekspresi itu." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tertawa terpingkal membuat Kibum mendengus sebal. Apa anak itu baru saja mengerjainya?

"Aishhh... Yakkkk! Kemari kau, Kim Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Kibum yang ingin memukulnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya saat tidak melihat Kibum mengejarnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya, Bum. Terserah padamu kau akan percaya atau tidak sekarang." Monolognya.

...

Kyuhyun pulang dengan mengendap-endap. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu yang berdiri didepannya. Anak itu menelan ludahnya gugup. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ohhh... Hai hyung~ kau sudah kembali? Hehehe" Jung soo menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"A..a..a...aakkh... hyung... hentikan~ Kyu mohon~ Ini sakit..." Kyuhyun mengusap kupingnya yang memanas karena terkena jeweran hyung nya itu.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah sakit eoh?"

"Kyu tidak kabur hyung, hanya bosan."

"Tidak ada alasan! Kau tahu bagaimana bingungnya aku saat tidak melihatmu dikamarmu eoh?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Maafkan Kyu, hyungie~ Kyu tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jung soo mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah, kali ini hyung memaafkanmu." Mendengar itu membuat Kyu tersenyum lebar. Dia langsung melompat dan mencium pipi Jung soo.

"Kau memang hyung terbaik Jung soo hyung." Soraknya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Jung soo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak itu.

...

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun sedang memainkan PSP-nya di sebuah bangku panjang di tepi kolam renang sekolah saat langkah kaki seseorang sedikit mengusiknya. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah orang itu, ternyata orang itu adalah Kibum.

Kibum berdiri di pinggir kolam dengan pakaian renang dan sebuah kaca mata renang di kepalanya. Kyuhyun memasukkan PSP nya ke dalam tas dan kini memilih memperhatikan Kibum yang melakukan pemanasan tak jauh dari pinggir kolam.

Kibum sudah bersiap memasuki kolam saat suara Kyuhyun masuk pendengarannya.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu, Bum?" Kibum mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengusap belakang kepalanya bingung. Berpikir sejenak, dan mengukir evil smirknya saat tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Emmph, aku bisa membantu menghitung waktumu,"

"Terserah kau saja," Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi stopwatch untuk menghitung waktu yang ditempuh Kibum untuk mencapai tepi kolam.

"Ayo Bum-ah, lebih cepat~" suara Kyuhyun bergema di seluruh ruangan. Karena memang hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini. Kyuhyun terus bersorak menyemangati Kibum dari pinggir kolam.

"Kau payah Bum, kau harus lebih cepat," serunya saat Kibum telah duduk dipinggir kolam.

"Ya! Bisakah kau diam, Hyun," Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Ini supaya kau lebih cepat, kau bisa kalah saat olimpiade kalau tak bisa lebih cepat dari ini, perlombaan sebentar lagi bukan?!"

"Jangan cerewet!" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Baiklah manusia es!"

...

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di tempat duduk tak jauh dari tepi kolam. Kyuhyun sedang asyik dengan PSP nya saat suara Kibum menginterupsinya.

"Hyun?!"

"Hemm," sahut Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada PSP nya.

"Kau tidak takut lagi bukan?" Kyuhyun manaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak lagi," jawabnya singkat saat tahu maksud Kibum.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut perlombaan juga? Renangmu juga cukup hebat," Kyuhyun tetap tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda hitam ditangannya itu.

"Itu hanya kebetulan," sahutnya. Giliran Kibum manaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot? Bagaimana bisa berenang secepat dan sehebat itu hanya kebetulan eoh? Jarakmu untuk mencapaiku saat itu cukup jauh untuk ditempuh secepat itu, kau juga sudah tidak takut lagi melihat genangan air luas." gerutu Kibum sebal. Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan permainannya dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar Bumbum, hanya kebetulan. Aku sering melihat para atlet renang di TV, aku juga pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi atlet renang, jadi secara tidak sadar aku bisa melakukannya. Aku sangat jenius," terangnya bangga.

Kibum mengucak rambutnya frustasi, berbicara dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra.

"Kalau kau memang memiliki impian menjadi seorang atlet renang, seharusnya kau juga ikut perlombaan ini bukan?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan mengaku, dulu sebelum memiliki trauma itu. Aku memang pernah belajar berenang. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin menjadi perenang jika mendekati kolam saja tidak bisa?" kekehnya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Aishh.. kau kan sudah tidak takut lagi. Kenapa tidak mengikuti perlombaan juga?"

"Aku memiliki alasan bagus kenapa aku tidak mengikutinya. Lagipula, ada seseorang yang akan mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi atlet renang."

"Siapa?"

"Kau!" Kibum terkesiap mendengar hal itu.

"Jangan bercanda Hyun!" dengus Kibum sebal.

"Bumbum, aku tidak bercanda oke... Aku serius, lagipula aku tidak mampu melakukannya, selain itu aku tidak mungkin mengikuti dua perlombaan sekaligus bukan?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Tenang saja, jika sudah tiba saatnya kau akan tahu." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Kibum seolah sedang menasehati seorang anak kecil.

"YA! Hentikan Hyun!" pekik Kibum sebal.

...

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar yang berisi beberapa barang yang dianggapnya sangat berharga. Sebenarnya kotak itu berisi beberapa benda untuk Kibum, tapi karena Kibum tak mengingatnya dia menyimpan benda-benda itu. Bisa saja dia menitipkannya pada Heechul hyung-nya tapi tentu saja tanpa mengatakan dari siapa benda-benda itu berasal. Tapi dia lebih memilih menyimpannya dan memberikannya sendiri nanti.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah bola basket dengan tanda tangan Kobe Bryant di salah satu sisinya. Dia merupakan salah satu pemain basket NBA favorit Kibum. Kyuhyun secara beruntung berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan dari pemain terkenal itu. Saat itu dia tak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat masih berada di Jepang, mereka bahkan sempat bercakap singkat. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Kyuhyun saat itu membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan sebuah tanda tangan dari seorang pemain basket terkenal.

"Apa dia ingat kalau dia sangat mengagumi Kobe ya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Dia mengambil benda lainnya, sebuah harmonika. Harmonika ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu benda milik Kibum. Saat mereka berumur 7 tahun, Kyuhyun sangat ingin meminjamnya tapi tidak diijinkan oleh Kibum. Jadi, Kyuhyun meminjamnya diam-diam, bahkan dia belum mengembalikannya sampai saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Bum, karena lupa mengembalikannya, tapi tenang saja aku akan mengembalikannya padamu,"

Benda lain yang ada di kotak itu berisi foto-foto mereka. Kyuhyun meminta Heechul untuk mengumpulkan semua foto-fotonya bersama Kibum, Jung soo dan kedua orang tuanya. Saat dia merindukan mereka semua, dia akan memperhatikan foto-foto lama itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang sibuk?" Jung soo duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang bersandar di sisi kasurnya.

"Hyung ingat foto-foto ini bukan? Kyu merindukannya," Jung soo mengambil beberapa foto berisi dirinya dan kedua adiknya itu saat mereka sedang bermain salju dibelakang rumah mereka. Foto-foto itu diambil oleh orang tua mereka.

"Tentu saja hyung ingat, kita bahkan bisa membuat kenangan-kenangan ini lagi jika Kibum telah berkumpul bersama kita," Kyuhyun mengambil foto-foto itu kembali.

"Ya, hyung benar..." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membayangkannya. "Tapi kita harus menunggu Kibum mengingat semuanya terlebih dahulu,"

"Kau belum memberitahunya?" tanya Jung soo.

"Sudah."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi Kyu?" Jung soo sangat penasaran.

"Sepertinya dia tidak percaya, tapi itu memang salahku juga. Kyu hanya mengatakan bahwa kami adalah saudara kembar. Setelah itu aku menertawakannya melihat ekspresi yang cukup lucu." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aishh... seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan serius Kyuhyun-ie"

"Hyung, mengatakan hal itu saja sudah sangat sulit. Tapi, saat dia ingat nanti... Kyu yakin dia akan marah padaku karena menyembunyikan ini darinya bukan?" Jung soo membawa anak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Apa dia akan membenciku hyung?" Jung soo menggeleng cepat.

"Mana mungkin dia membecimu, Kyu..."

"Tapi... Aku takut."

"Sssstt... jangan takut. Hyung sudah bilang padamu akan selalu bersamamu bukan, Chull-ie juga. Kalaupun Kibum-ie marah, tidak akan lama. Hyung percaya itu!"

...

**TBC**

**Hai, zi kembali dengan membawa chapter lanjutannya. Maaf jika ini cukup lama hanya untuk chapter yang hanya sepanjang ini. Tanganku juga kebas bikin yang sepanjang ini, walaupun dicicil tiap hari. -_- Apakah zi mendapat review mencapai 200 setelah ini? #plak#bercandaguys kkkkk Hei tapi ini cukup panjang kan, yang bilang pendek zi timpuk nich #peace. Pinginnya chapter ini endingnya, hehe. Udah ngetik sampek 38 halaman, tapi zi potong aja dech... Tapi itu belum selesai, ini aja AMBURADUL. Maaf dech, ntar zi perbaiki lagi ceritanya klo ada waktu lagi soalnya zi juga nggak srek sama ni chapter yang bagaikan maen lompat tali ._. Ngerjainnya nyicil ya. :D Update dulu nggak papa ya? Maaf ya jika tidak sesuai harapan kalian dan juga klo kurang memuaskan.  
><strong>

**Untuk chapter depan kagak janji sepanjang ini lagi ya... hehe...Juga nggak janji update cepeeeeett /.\ Maaaaff Diusahain dech...  
><strong>

**Bagi readers yang tidak suka dengan ff ini, bilang saja ya... Bagian mana yang tidak disuka, jadi zi bisa tahu kekurangan apa saja dalam tulisanku. Sekian dan terimakasih ^^ **

**Lagi ngebet buat ngasih balesan review nich... kkkk**

**Balasan reviews:**

**nami elf**: zi nggak tahu gmana ikatan batin saudara kembar, cz belum pernah kembar... #plak kkkkk ^^

**AinKyu**: ini sudah dilanjut kok, klo TBC datang tiba-tiba itu berarti zi sudah mentok ide atau ngebet pingin publish... ^^

**susilawatilia208**: ini udah ada lanjutannya... ^^

**Atika**: kenapa ya mereka pisah? jawabannya ada di chapter ini... ^^

**ningKyu**: salam kenal juga... syukurlah nggak kena WB kok chingu, tapi ya gtu zi nulisnya nyicil dikit2... hehe ^^

**hyunnie02**: syukurlah klo chingu menganggapnya seru.. hehe ^^

**chairun**: hayooo... siapa ya yg nyelametin... udh tahu kan siapa... kkkkk ^^

**nanakyu**: ini udh di lanjut kok... ^^

**lilian**: gomawo atas kritikannya ^^ zi tdk se-expert itu sampai bisa membuat sebuah naskah sinetron, masih butuh banyak belajar, zi pun sangaaaaat baru dalam hal tulis-menulis. Memang benar ini Kyu-sentris, krn memang bias zi itu Kyu, spertinya lilian-ssi tidak mnyukainya, mungkin lbh tdk suka pada cast yang zi pilih... tapi tak apa, hak semua orang memberikan pendapat... Baiklah, zi akan lebih banyak belajar supaya bsa lbh baik lagi, terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca ff ini meskipun chingu tidak suka, hehe mungkin jika lilian-ssi mau, bisa PM nanti ya dan berikan zi beberapa nasehat yang membangun agar kedepannya ff zi lbh baik lagi... zi tunggu... ^^

**Evilkyu Vee**: Ah iya, zi seharusnya mejelaskan tentang Kibum yang tak mengenali Kyu sama skali, Kyu tidak oplas hanya saja zi berpikir mereka kembar tak identik... hehe hanya saja seharusnya ada kemiripan ya... #angguk2 ^^

**Aya**: niatnya lebih panjang, tapi karena pingin cepet update jadinya gtu dech, flashback-nya aja... ^^

**Shofie Kim**: Bukan hyung kandung kok, nyeseknya berasa bneran? padahl zi sndiri sempet nggak yakin... ^^

**Guest: **zi berusaha banget update cepet, tapi apa daya blm kesampaian... ^^

**Choding:** rasa penasarannya terjawab kan... ^^

**Retnoelf**: ini sudah dilanjut... ^^

**diahretno**: ini sudah update... ^^

**mifta cinya**: sayangnya bukan flashback lagi, tapi penasarannya terjawab kan ya... ^^

**Kuroi Ilna**: Wah, maaf tebakannya belum tepat chingu... tapi awalnya tebakannya bener kok, cmn zi jahilnya lagi muncul jadi zi plesetin lagi wkt ngebuat chapter terakhir ini... hehehe Maaf ya.. ^^

**dewidossantosleite**: sebenarnya zi juga nggak tega ngetiknya... hehe tpi di tega2in.. #plak#sparkyudurhaka XD nah, pertanyaannya terjawab kan... ^^

**Sparkyubum**: zi masih merasa nggak percaya klo flashbacknya ngena k hati chingu... #terhura eh terharu XD apa ini sudah cepat? anggap aja cepat ya... #plak iya nich, bacain review kadang ngasih semangat sekaligus survei apa yang membuat reader suka n tidak, tpi memang psti ada saja yang suka dan tidak suka... hal itu akan selamanya ada... ^^

**tweenies. tweenies**: iya nich, hampir semua meleset, sejak awal ide ini terbentuk zi sudah mengira bakal banyak yang salah nebak... hehe ^^

**ekha sparkyu**: maaf ya krn meleset jauh dari bayangan chingu... #senyummanis hehe bukan Jung soo tuch yg nyelametin, dia kan ada di Jepang nun jauh di mato #plak ini zi yang tega bgt krn nulis begini kkkk^^ apa mending ingatan Kibum nggak dibalikin? #dirajamsnowers ^^

**oracle88**: jngn dimarahin Kyu-nya, zi yang ngebuat kyu nggak mikirin diri sendiri, maafkan zi... kkkkkkk ^^

**meimeimayra**: iya nich mereka kok tega bgt, huuufft... #ambilparang#plak penasarannya sudah terjawab toh... ^^

**septianurmalit1**: saat update sbnarnya zi rada ragu krn berpikir apakah akan ngena di hati... #ceileh zi tdk sehebat itu, msh byk hal yang perlu dipelajari, zi hanya terinspirasi dri org2 hebat sehingga zi memiliki keinginan utk membuat ff yaitu readers... kurang panjang ya, panjang ff memang selalu menjadi kendala bwt zi krn pingin bgt cepat update tpi ternyata masih terasa pendek. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? apa masih kurang panjang? ^^

**indah. indrawatibasmar**: eee zi suka gtu, imajinasinya suka bayangin kemana-mana klo ada ff yang disuka sangking penasarannya sama kelanjutannya, pingin segera tau endingnya tpi nggak mau klo ff itu berakhir #plak#labil :D silahkan curhat, nggak ada yang ngelarang, zi kadang jga curhat di review...wkwkwk ^^

**Shin Ririn1013**: klo bingung pegangan chingu, #plak#bercanda... kyu cmn ngerasa bersalah aja kok, kyu tau klo Kibum sangat sayang ke dia, n berpikir Kibum akan merasa bersalah krn nggak bisa ngelundungi Kyu... mianhe krn ngebuat chingu bingung... ^^

**dinacarisa**: zi juga kasian sama kyukyu, tpi mau gimana, zi jadi bingung... #sekpegangandulubiarnggakbingung XD banyak readers yang suka kyu mendertia di FF, tpi pada nggak tega... huhu ^^

**Rezy.K**: apa ini sangat lama? anggap aja bentar ya... ^^

**Desviana407**: entah bisa disembuhin atau tidak... #plak kkkk

**Rahma94**: tetooott... salah lagi chingu, yang nolongin bukan siwon, kkkk zi malah nggak kepikiran buat ngemasukin siwon oppa sejak awal... #smirkbalik XD ^^

**Awaelfkyu13**: Kibum amnesia pan krn kepalanya yang dipukul keras, klo ada alesan lain lah alesan apa lagi, zi udh mentok loh... Kyuhyun keliatan lbh parah, jelaslah dia udh sakit, digebukin lgi.. hehe Kyukyu kan dapat pukulan dibadan, bumbum pukulan di pala dan kaki, badan juga pdahl... Apa zi kurang mendeskripsikannya? Okelah, maafin zi dah klo gtu... kkkk XD nah itu chingu bisa nebak, benar2 kyukyu ngerasa bersalah krn hal itu... ^^

**cuttiekyu**: aigoo.. apa zi sejahat itu, zi yg ngebuat ff ini kan... huhu ^^

**tyas1412**: nasib Kyu gmana ya? enaknya gmna? ^^

**kyuli 99**: zi juga rada takut buat baca lagi... hehe padhal kn ini zi yg buat... -_- ini udh update chingu... ^^

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti ff ini, bersedia membacanya suka ataupun tidak suka. Bagi mereka yang telah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorite. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Terima kasih karena telah bersabar menunggu ff ini update serta bagi mereka yang memberi semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Zi manyadari ff ini memiliki sangat banyak sekali kekurangan, jika kalian bersedia bagi para visitors untuk mereview sedikit saja kata-kata. Entah itu hal itu kritikan atau nasehat, bisakah zi minta tolong sedikit saja untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan? tapi jika tdk pun tak apa. Bukan berarti zi menyukainya, jika bisa menggunakan kata-kata sopan kenpa tidak. #deepbow **

**^.^**


End file.
